sexe drogue et rock and roll
by fusion fraternelle
Summary: quand lily se voit obligé de quitter son amérique natale pour l'angleterre, elle est au bord de la crise cardiaque mais voilà qu'elle rencontre les célèbres maraudeurs à qui elle fera comprendre le célèbre adage sexe drogue et rock and roll...et même plus
1. je le hais!

Vue qu'on avait des tas de temps libre on a décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic, qui est placé sous notre proverbe préféré"drogue sexe et rock and roll"bon c'est vrai c'est pas vraiment un proverbe mais n'empêche, c'est une autre fic James et Lily, il faut dire qu'on kiff trop ce couple, on croit que vous l'aviez compris, enfin bref assez de bla bla et bonne lecture!

Ah et rien n'est à nous...tout est à J.K.Rowling...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**LE Début D'UNE BELLE AVENTURE**

Qui aurait cru que la mort de ses parents allaient causé tant de remue ménage, non mais vraiment il n'y avait pas de quoi faire un plat, ce n'était qu'un couple de vieux moldus qui mourraient, bon c'est vrai ils avaient été assassiné mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que c'était un couple de moldus….

Elle en vint à souhaiter que ses parents soient toujours en vie, être obligé de quitter son Amérique natale pour l'Angleterre n'était pas sa conception du bonheur, pour demander que ses parents soient toujours en vie elle devait avoir atteint des sommets de désespoir…

Car ses parents qui avaient été tant pleuré par des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas lui avaient en fait faient vivre une vie des plus singulières…

Lily Evans n'était pas une adolescente normale, Lily était en fait une sorcière de 17 ans qui plus est une sorcière très doué, en apprenant cela à ces 11 ans elle avait été folle de joie, elle n'avait jamais été très heureuse dans son école, et elle avait été si heureuse de savoir que les choses bizarres qui lui arrivaient avaient une explication logique et rationnel, enfin logique pas vraiment elle était quand même une sorcière, et puis comme toujours sa famille avait tout rendu si compliqué et si dure, ils avaient été effaré en apprenant que leur chère Lily n'était pas, comment dire…parfaite, qu'elle ne serait jamais avocate ou docteur, non jamais, car elle était une sorcière. Et c'est ainsi en acceptant de le devenir, de bousculer tout ce que ses parents avaient voulu faire d'elle depuis qu'elle était venu au monde, que sa vie était devenue un cauchemar, un enfer…et sans vraiment s'en rendre conte sa vie était devenu un gouffre sombre où elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus depuis sa première année à l'institut de Gibraltar…

Elle avait refuser de faire partie des trophées de ses parents et ils lui avaient fait payé son caprice très très chère, mais elle n'en avait que faire car elle avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie à l'institut elle y avait rencontré des personnes exceptionnels et y avait appris des choses plus surprenante les unes que les autres, sa famille n'avait été qu'une ombre au tableau, mais quelle ombre! Les vacances d'été avaient été de véritables supplices…

Elle s'en voulait de le dire, non en fait pas du tout, la mort de ses parents avaient été une véritable délivrance, non une aubaine pour elle, bien sure sa sœur l'avait accusé d'en être la cause ce qui était en partie vrai mais elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre que ses parents étaient mort, mais quel enfant sain d'esprit oserait dire ça, mais une enfant qui a vécut avec sa famille les pires maux de la planète…

Et maintenant même après leur mort ils lui faisaient encore et toujours payé sa " bizarrerie", dans leur testament ils avaient stipulé que si il devait leur arrivé quelque chose Lily devrait aller vivre chez son parrain, c'est-à-dire un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout mais qui vivait en Angleterre, oui en Angleterre le pays le plus coincé et guindé du monde, elle une américaine, une neyorquaise qui plus est, elle allait être obligé d'aller en ANGLETERRE elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, c'était une véritable vengeance d'outre-tombe…

Elle allait devoir quitter ses amies, son école, sa ville, son pays, tous ses repères, elle allait devoir tout quitter, c'est sure si ces parents avaient toujours étaient en vie elle les auraient tué…

Elle se trouvait en ce moment même dans l'avion qui la menait tout droit vers son cauchemar, elle soupira de nouveau, bizarrement elle faisait ça très souvent ces derniers temps, ça devait être parce que elle aurait voulu ne plus respirer du tout, oui ces derniers temps elle avait aussi des pensées très morbides, ce qui était très normal vu ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps…

Elle n'avait jamais vu son parrain mais vu l'amour que lui portaient ces parents c'était sûrement un alcolo qui allait lui faire passé de merveilleuse fin de vacance…ou alors un tueur en série…elle n'était pas très sure.

L'institut de Gibraltar avait été un véritable refuge pour elle, ses amies avent été sa bouée de secours, et maintenant elle devait se faire de nouveaux amis, changer totalement de mode de vie, et elle devait s'adapter à parler avec cet accent qui l'horripilait tant:

"Vous voulez boire quelque chose mademoiselle?" lui demanda une hotesse

Voilà exactement de quoi elle voulait parler, Lily ne supportait pas les anglais, elle sourit de son sourire le plus hypocrite et répondit sur le même ton:

"Euh…non merci, ça ira!"

La jeune hotesse eut l'air blessé, elle fronça les sourcils et lui dit:

"Nous allons décoller dans quelques minutes"

Lily ne put s'empêcher de dire:

"Mhh…quelle chance!"

La jeune hotesse s'éloigna avec toute la dignité qui lui resté…

Ça c'était le sport favoris de Lily, embaiter son monde, elle sourit méchamment et se remit à lire son magasine pour se détendre…

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir près d'elle mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention trop absorbée par son livre:

"Vous n'avez pas été très gentille"

Elle se retourna pour répliquer vertement, mais elle se cogna aux plus beaux yeux qu'elle n'est jamais vu, des yeux chocolats, en aurait envie d'en manger, des cheveux de jais en bataille et un sourire à tomber…même en Amérique on en trouvait pas des comme ça…elle ordonna à son cerveau de dire quelque chose et comme toujours son cerveau obéit:

"Occupez-vous plutôt de vos affaires"

Il eut l'air d'apprécier qu'elle le remette à sa place car il sourit, il tendit sa main et lui dit:

"Moi c'est James, James Potter"

Elle sera sa main, il avait une poigne dure…puis elle se remit à sa lecture, James n'eut pas l'air d'aprecier car il lui dit:

"Je n'ai pas saisi votre nom…"

Elle soupira et se retourna vers lui:

"C'est parce que je ne vous l'ai pas donné"

"Eh bien fort heureusement ça peut s'arranger…"

Lily commecait à le trouver un peu lourd; bon c'est vrai qu'il était mignon même beaucoup…mais ce n'était pas une raison:

"Écoutez monsieur Potter, nous avons encore 8 heures de vol devant nous alors si vous ne voulez pas que je vous trucide, fichez moi la paix"

Là il perdit totalement son sourire artificiel, il fronça les sourcils, il n'était sûrement habitué qu'on le rembare…

"Vous n'êtes sûrement pas anglaise…"

Elle tiqua à cette réplique, releva les yeux de son livre pour le refermer fermement et l'observa attentivement:

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?" demanda t'elle

"Eh bien si vous aviez été anglaise vous ne m'auriez jamais parlé comme ça…"

Elle sourit et continua:

"Oh!...Et pourquoi ça?"

Lily avait une très bonne connaissance de la nature humaine, elle pouvait cerné n'importe qui après seulement quelques minutes de discussion, et ce Potter n'échappait suremnt pas à la règle…c'était à première vue, un gosse de riche, pourri gâté qui se croyait le nombril du monde :

"Eh bien je ne suis pas vraiment une vedette mais c'est tout comme…"

"Voyez-vous ça…"répondit Lily

Comme pour appuyer ces paroles une autre hotesse s'approcha d'eux:

"Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez besoin de rien…"

"Non non ça ira merci….

L'hotesse s'éloigna laissant Lily fulminer de rage…_mais pour qui se prend cet espèce…_

Il la coupa dans ses pensées:

"Pourriez-vous me passer le magazine près de vous"

_Mais oui et par la même occasion tu ne voudrais pas que je vienne te cirer les pompes_

Elle sourit hypocritement et répondit:

"Désolé je ne parle pas votre langue"

James eut l'air desapointé, il répondit:

"Mais vous venez de le faire"

Elle répondit du tac au tac:

"Alors c'est que je veux pas vous parler"

Elle lui sourit et se remit à sa lecture elle l'entendit dire silencieusement:"charmante!"

Mais bien sure qu'elle était charmante, seulement elle l'était avec les personnes qui le méritaient seulement lui n'en faisait pas parti…

Une heure plus tard, elle avait fini sa lecture et commençait à s'ennuyer, son camarade quand à lui écoutait de la musique et lisait une sorte de B.D…

Les hôtesses commençaient à passer pour distribuer les déjeuners, elle s'arrêta devant eux et commença par demander à James:

"Poisson ou poulet"

Il sourit à l'hotesse et répondit:

"Poulet…"

La jeune femme posa le plateau devant lui et posa la même question à Lily, seulement Lily contrairement à son compagnon avait une grande envie de s'amuser, bien sure ça allait se faire au dépend de la pauvre hotesse, mais Lily n'en avait rien à faire:

"Excusez-moi mais je suis végétarienne…"

L'hotesse la regarda ébahi elle ne savait trop quoi dire, et Lily se mit à jibuler intérieurement, extérieurement elle garda son air sérieux et impassible, seul James eut l'air de comprendre son manège car il fronça les sourcils:

"Donc je ne mange ni poulet ni poisson, désole, auriez-vous autre chose à me proposer"

L'hotesse eut l'air sur le point de piquer une crise de nerf, cette fois Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et mit immédiatement fin à cette mascarade:

"C'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils, je plaisantais, vous les anglais vous manquez singulièrement de sens de l'humour, je prendrais du poulet, merci"

L'hotesse lui jeta un regard terrifiant, posa le plat devant elle et s'éloigna…

On ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents roulaient sur l'or mais elle se retrouver dans un avion en route vers londre en première classe qui plus est…quelle chance! Son parrain mystérieux y était sûrement pour quelque chose…elle continua à sourire:

"Ce n'était pas drôle" décréta James

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

mais à coté de qui s'était-il trouvé, c'était bien sa vaine, bon c'est vrai que sa camarade qui refusait de lui dire son nom et qui l'avait rambaré comme un malpropre était très mais alors très sexy, et elle était surtout très jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux ses yeux verts et son sourire angélique qui aurait pu damner un sain, mais elle n'avait aucun savoir vivre, c'était suremnt une américaine qui avait gagné son billet en première classe dans une tombola…il la vit oté ses souliers et s'asseoir en coccinelle…elle lui répondit:

"Vous savez monsieur Potter, si vous ôtiez le ballet brosse que vous avez là où je pense peut-être que je pourrais me montrer plus drôle"

Il soupira cette fille était vraiment bizarre, elle lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point elle était belle…

_Non James ôte toi cette idées de la tête, tu es un Potter…tu ne peux pas…avec …cette..._

"Voyez-vous miss…j'en doute"

"Vous pourriez être surpris"

Cette fille décidément l'intriguait…

Le déjeuner finit et digérer, il trouva le moyen de se venger de cette mystérieuse jeune fille:

"J'aimerai aller au petit coin, pourriez-vous me laisser passer"

Il sourit cette fois un sourire de vainqueur:

"Non"

Il la vit changer de couleur:

"Bon alors si vos ne me laissez pas, je vais devoir faire mes besoins devant vous"

"Mais je vous en prie" fut tout ce qu'il répondit

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux:

"Je pourrais eventuellemnt vous laisser passer si vous me donniez votre nom"

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'envoie balader pas à ce qu'elle sourisse et qu'elle li réponde:

"Lily…Lily Evans"

Sur ceux elle partit en courant vers les toilettes….

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

C'est vrai que c'est un peu cours, mais c'est juste un essai pour voire si vous appréciez, donc si vous n'aimez pas il suffit de nous le dire alors on ne continuera pas, mais si vous aimez il suffit de nous le demander et puis la suite suivra, alors n'oubliez pas REVIEWS……………!

Les f au carré vous saluent!


	2. je suis maudite!

Oh mon dieu! Merci, merci et merci, qui aurait cru à ce qu'on est autant de reviews(verse une larme) bon étant donné que vous aimez eh bien nous envoyons le nouveau chapitre, et encore merci, les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre…alors …………bonne lecture!

DISCLAMER: Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**JE SUIS MAUDITE…**

Dans une chambre où les ténèbres dominaient chasés gauchement par le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée, on peut apercevoir le directeur de poudlard en grande discussion avec un homme à la quarantaine :

"Oui, oui elle sera très bien chez nous, ne vous en faite pas pour elle nous la protégerons…"décréta l'homme

"Mais j'en suis sure" répondit dumbledore"seulement vous devez vous rendre compte qu'en faisant cela vous mettez votre propre famille en grand danger"

"Comment pourrait-elle l'être plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà?"Demanda l'homme non sans une anse d'humour

Le directeur esquissa un sourire:

"Bonne chance Charles!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Quand l'avion amorça sa descente vers l'aéroport de Londres, Lily se protégea les oreilles…décidément Londres ne lui souhaitait pas la bienvenue.

Une douleur lancinante et aigue lui traversa la tête, non mais vraiment si l'un de ses amis apprenait qu'elle était si douillette elle passerait sûrement un sal quart d'heure…

C'était quand même normale, ces amis faisaient pour la plupart parti de la gente masculine, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, les filles avaient la fâcheuse habitude de la prendre pour une garce enfin à peu de chose près, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas, non Lily était autre chose, oui mais quoi? Ca elle n'en avait aucune idée…

Quand après ce qui lui parut une éternité l'appareil se stabilisa, elle reprit son sourire et soupira de soulagement…

James l'observait depuis un bon moment, elle se retourna vers lui et elle vit qu'il la regardait apparemment inquiet, mais ce sentiment disparus aussitôt l'avait-elle perçu, il reprit son visage dédaigneux, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher -c'était sûrement un mécanisme de défense-elle rétorqua sans se détacher de son sourire qu'elle savait adorable car elle en usait et abusait :

"Ce fut un véritable régal de voyager à vos cotés Mr. Potter" décréta t'elle sarcastique"la prochaine fois je prendrais le

bateau "

Elle remit rapidement ses souliers, elle sentit son regard la transpercer de toute part, elle se releva et mit son sac à dos …

Et alors qu'elle voulait partir il la retint par le bras:

"Adieu, Lily"

Il avait prononcé son nom en un souffle d'une façon sensuelle et horriblement …sexy

Elle se gifla mentalement, ce gars était un tombeur, elle en avait côtoyé des tas, elle connaissait leur tactique par cœur, elle lui sourit et continua son chemin…

Ouf! La voilà débarrassé de lui, mais maintenant elle allait devoir se coltiner son parrain, comment s'apellait -il déjà? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait le rencontrer à l'aéroport…

Chargé de ses bagages qu'elle avait tant bien que mal réussi à retrouver elle se dirigea vers la sortit de l'aéroport…

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant_

Elle chercha du regard le mec le plus débile…mais elle ne put voire que des personnes à l'allure importante, son parrain n'était sûrement pas parmi ses gens…

_Bon, je vais quand même pas le chercher_

Elle décida de faire comme toujours c'est à dire attendre qu'on la trouve…

Ca ne dura pas longtemps, à peine décida t'elle cela, qu'un homme en costume cravate, à la quarantaine, s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main:

"Lily Evans je présume"

Elle sourit, d'habitude elle n'était joviale avec personne, mais mieux valait entrer dans les bonnes faveurs de son parrain si elle voulait avoir la permission de minuit, elle serra sa main et répondit:

"Vous présumez bien, et vous etes…?"

Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle ne connaisse pas son nom, mais il se reprit bien vite et répondit:

"Appelle moi Charles, je suis ton parrain"

Elle retira sa main et hocha la tête :

"Tu verras tu vas te plaire à Londres"

"Mais j'en suis sure" répondit-elle en souriant

_Faut tout de même pas rêver_ pensa t'elle en même temps…

"Bon alors on y vas?" questionna t'elle

"Oh on va attendre mon fils il va arriver dans quelques minutes…James n'est pas très ponctuel"

Soudain elle fut prise d'un horrible pressentiment, non elle devait sûrement se tromper, James était un nom très courant chez les anglais, mais avec sa veine il valait mieux s'en assurer:

"Juste par curiosité votre nom de famille c'est quoi?"

Il la regarda surpris, décidément il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises avec Lily comme filleul, soudain avant qu'il n'est pus répondre, un jeune homme s'approcha d'eux et serra Charles dans ses bras:

"James laisse moi te présenter Lily"

Et là le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'agrandirent:

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**fut tout ce qu'elle put aligner comme pensée cohérente…

Lily avait pas mal de défaut mais le pire et le plus terrible de ses défauts était le fait qu'elle était très mais alors très impulsif, elle se tourna vers son parrain et bégaya:

"C…c'est votre fils?"

Charles fronça les sourcils:

"Oui pourquoi?"

"Oh pour rien c'est parfait, je nage dans le bonheur"décréta t'elle

_Je suis maudite…_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dès qu'elle lui avait révélé son nom, sous chantage bien sure, mais elle lui avait quand même révélé son nom, il avait compris qu'il allait passer des vacances très mais alors très intéressante, non le mot était faible…

James comme il l'avait si judicieusement fait remarquer à Lily n'était pas un adolescent normal, James était le dernier héritier de la célèbre famille Potter, oui James était un Potter, avec tout ce que ça exigeait comme sacrifice, les Potter était la famille au sang pure la plus influente et la plus respectée du monde des sorciers, ce n'était pas une mince affaire de faire partit de la famille des Potter, bien sure ça avait des tas d'avantages comme le privilège de visiter le monde, d'être connu, respecté, et d'avoir toutes les filles du monde à vos pieds, enfin pas vraiment toute les filles mais c'est tout comme…

Son père lui avait dit qu'ils allaient désormais logé une jeune sorcière américaine, qui avait perdu ses parents, au début il avait été désolé pour elle, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait il voulait la réconforter et tout sauf gentiment…

Cette fille ne ressemblait pas aux filles qu'il côtoyait d'habitude dans les soirées mondaines, ces filles qui étaient horriblement sophistiqués, et qui avait comme sujet de conversation la dernière merveille que leur père leur avait acheté, non cette fille était différente cela venait sûrement du fait qu'elle était une américaine…

Et là elle était devant lui et son père, ses beaux yeux verts sortaient pratiquement de leur orbite, il esquissa un sourire, et ils s'avancèrent silencieusement vers la limousine qui devait les mener vers leur manoir, il la vit sourire et pénétrer dans la limousine…cette fille était tout simplement délicieuse…

Il s'assit près d'elle, son parfum vint lui chatouiller le nez …elle avait un parfum de vanille….

"Alors comme ça …vous etes des sorciers, je n'ai jamais vécu avec des personnes comme moi, vous voyer…" décréta la jolie rousse

Son père se mit à sourire et alors qu'il allait lui répondre elle continua:

"Votre fils m'a précisé que vous étiez une famille très influente"

Son père lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais James ne fit que hausser les sourcils, la discussion s'arrêta là ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivé au manoir, quand ils sortirent de la limousine, il l'entendit poussé un sifflement admiratif:

"C'est pas mal chez-vous!"

Il y avait de quoi quand même, leur manoir était le plus grand et plus spacieux de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à Londres:

"James tu vas t'occuper de Lily moi j'ai à faire…"

"Mais bien sure père…"

Son père transplana immédiatement les laissant seule, il sourit d'un sourire de prédateur, elle haussa un sourcil, aucune de ses tentatives d'approche ne marchait avec elle, comment était-ce possible?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Et voilà qu'il reprenait ce sourire, oh elle avait envie de le tuer…c'est ce qu'elle ferait peut-être mais après qu'il lui ai montré sa chambre…elle était morte de fatigue.

Pour une fois qu'elle croyait être bien tomber, c'était pas tout les jours qu'on lui proposait de vivre comme une princesse, mais c'était sans compter sur ce sale gosse de riche pourrie gâté jusqu'à la moelle…

Elle se mit à marcher vers l'entrée sans l'attendre, à quoi bon de toute façon, soudain elle se rappela qu'elle avait promis à kiss de lui passer un cou de fil, elle se retourna busquement pour se retrouver à deux centimètres de James, elle sourit et demanda:

"Je sais que vous etes une grande famille de sorcier, mais est-ce que vous auriez un téléphone"

"Bien sure pour qui nous prenez-vous?" répondit-il outré

"Et bien j'aimerai passer un cou de fil avant de visiter votre très chaleureux domicile"décréta t'elle sarcastique

Il fronça les sourcils…ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, elle en eut le souffle coupé on aurait dit un vrai châteaux, ils se dirigèrent vers une chambre près de l'entrée où se trouvait un téléphone de l'époque victorienne:

"On peut pas dire que vous faites les choses à moitié "

Elle composa le numéro de kiss, à la troisième sonnerie il décrocha, elle décida qu'il valait mieux en rire et prit un accent anglais et une voix d'homme:

"Ici l'ambassade américaine en Angleterre, vous etes bien kiss Garete"

"Oui lui-même" répondit une voie masculine"et vous etes bien Lily Evans" continua t'il

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'avait aucune chance avec kiss, elle se faisait toujours pincé, c'était quand même lui qui lui avait appris tout ces trucs

"Comment tu fais?"Demanda t'elle déçu

"Désolé je ne peux quand même pas tout t'apprendre"décréta t'il "alors comment va notre petite anglaise"

Elle remarqua que James était toujours là:

"Attend kiss une minute"

Elle mit sa main sur le combiné se tourna vers James et demanda:

"Ça va? Vous vous sentez bien, vous avez besoin de rien"

Il n'eut pas l'air de saisir le sarcasme car il ne bougea pas d'un pouce

"Bon kiss, je te rappelle mon assistant n'a pas l'air de comprendre l'anglais, pas qu'il comprenne quelque chose d'habitude mais quand même"

Et avant que kiss n'et eut le temps de la bombarder de question, elle raccrocha, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, James amorça les hostilités:

"C'était qui?" demanda t'il

Elle sourit:

"Je vous prierai de me mener à ma chambre"

Et alors qu'elle allait quitter la chambre il la retint fermement par le bras :

"Quand je pose une question j'attend qu'on me réponde"

Elle ne se détacha pas de son sourire:

"Quand j'ai une discussion privée j'attend qu'on respecte mon intimité"répondit-elle en le singeant

Il referma sa prise sur son bras:

"Je veux une réponde"décréta t'il

"Je veux retourner chez moi, mais comme vous voyer aucun de nous n'aura ce qu'il voudra, c'est la vie, il va falloir vous y faire , surtout si vous voulez vivre sous le même toit que le mien"

Elle se détacha brusquement de sa poigne, et le regarda, elle avait visé juste il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise NON mais ça allait changer, foi de Lily!

Une voix masculine aussi sexy que celle de James s'éleva derrière elle:

"Salut vous!"

Elle se retourna brusquement, et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux Noirs mi-longs des yeux aussi noirs, et un charisme presque animale:

_Il l'y on a beaucoup des comme ça? _Demanda t'elle au bon dieu, mais elle s'empressa d'ajouter _merci mon dieu!_

Il s'approcha d'elle telle une panthère près à bondir sur sa proie:

"Sirius je te présente Lily, Lily voici Sirius black"

Lily sourit de son sourire le plus enjôleur, et tendit sa main au nouveau venu, en lui rendant son sourire il lui serra la main:

"Alors comment on peut s'amuser ici?" demanda Lily au nouveau venu qui lui était plus sympathique que James

"Eh bien si tu veux t'amuser…"

James ne le laissa pas terminer ses paroles, il s'interposa entre eux:

"Oh!oh!oh! Sirius, doucement mon vieux, Lily est la filleul de mon père"

Sirius jeta à James un regard interrogateur, Lily décida qu'il valait mieux arrêter cette mascarade, s'ils croyaient s'amuser à ses dépends, ils allaient bientôt déchanter tout les deux, elle était peut-être une jeune américaine pas très riche, mais elle n'était pas pour autant née de la dernière pluie:

"Oh ne t'en fais pas James, Sirius n'est pas mon genre"annoca t'elle" ni toi d'ailleurs"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elle s'ennuyait comme un rat mort, elle était dans une chambre gigantesque qui a elle seule aurait pu enfermer toute sa maison à New York, ils avaient dîné, puis les deux garçons l'avaient menés dans sa chambre, il était un peu près minuit, elle n'avait aucune envie de dormir, dire qu'elle avait quitté les fêtes à pas d'heure en Amérique pour rester cloîtré dans un château de princesse elle soupira et ouvrit grand la fenêtre

_Il est grand temps de se faire la mal _

Dès qu'elle était entré dans sa chambre elle avait tout de suite recherché les possibilités de s'échapper de cette prison de verre, elle s'accrocha à l'arbre et descendit lentement, elle était très habile, normal 7 ans de pratique ça aide, elle arriva enfin sur la terre ferme, et remarqua soudainement qu'elle n'était pas la seule, à quelques mètres d'elle, deux jeunes garçon quittaient leur chambre de la même façon

_On va peut-être s'amuser ici…et peut-être est-ce que je vais en faire quelque chose…_

Elle les vit enfourcher deux harley-davidson et décoller au quart de tour, elle les vit disparaître au détour de la rue:

_C'est fichu pour ce soir, mais demain peut-être_

Elle ne se laissa pas décourager, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour s'amuser, elle était assez grande pour savoir se trouver toute seule une façon d'oublier qu'elle était en Angleterre…mais ça n'allait pas être facile, elle traîna un moment dans le quartier à la recherche de quelque chose à faire, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence en Amérique elle était comme poisson dans l'eau mais envoyez-là en Angleterre c'était comme si vous lui coupiez les ailes, elle n'allait sûrement pas l'admettre, mais elle avait besoin de James et Sirius si elle ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui

_Je suis maudite_

Elle soupira et rebroussa chemin, mais comment les obliger à l'emmener avec eux sans leur faire croire qu'ils lui plaisaient

_Mhhhh…comment faire? Mais bien sure…du chantage…comme dit si souvent Kiss…si tu peux pas être gentille sois méchante…bon c'est vrai c'était un peu débile même beaucoup…mais avec des personnes débiles valait mieux être débile…_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tadam! (Sourire gêné) alors comme...Comment vous avez trouvé, si vous avez des propositions il suffit de nous en faire part et on vous promet qu'on en prendra compte, bon alors le prochain chapitre vous l'avez compris sera **chantage**…sauf si bien sure si vous n'aimez pas…c'est à vous de voire…il est déjà près ainsi que les autres chapitres…

Maintenant place au RAR:

**Lady lyanna:**oh lady est notre première revieweuse! Coooool!Merci lady on est contente que cette fic te plaise autant que sous les étoiles, il faut dire que cette fic était un vrai délire de notre part… on espère que ce chapitre te plaira…

**Joomy:**merci, merci, merci joomy ta review nous a vraiment fait plaisir, et nous aussi tout simplement on t'adore…

**Liliz Mamba:**mais nous aussi on t'aime liliz, en aurais-tu douté? Et on est heureuse de partager la même passion que toi pour les Lily/James, il faut dire que ce couple est trop!Enfin bref, crois-tu vraiment qu'on utilise très bien notre temps libre, ça faut le dire à nos parents on devrait peut-être t'inviter chez nous comme ça tu pourras les convaincre, merci encore pour ta review et on espère ardemment que ce chapitre va te plaire…!

**Deltaplane:**merci! Merci! Beaucoup deltaplane, on espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et on espère ne pas t'avoir déçu, qu'en penses-tu?

**Prongsynette:**merci beaucoup, si tu as aimé le début on espère que tu vas aimé cette suite…

**Susy bones:**tu nous as manqué toi, ça faisait longtemps, bon alors merci beaucoup, on est contente que ça te plaise et puis cette fois ne disparais pas trop longtemps!

**Jamessie-cass:**slt toi! Merci pour tes reviwes qui nous font toujours autant plaisir…et continues comme ça! On espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Linoubell:**on espère vraiment ne pas te décevoir, et que ce chapitre sera à l'hauteur de ton attente, merci beaucoup pour ta reviwes….!

**Zofia:**merchi merchi beaucoup, t'es trop sympa!

**Kyara:**alors voilà le nouveau chapitre et on attend avec impatiente toutes tes propositions, merci encore pour ta reviwes!

**Ravenblack:**on est sincèrement désolé on te demande pardon, t'en fais pas ça ne se reproduiras plus, alors comme ça tu es une compatriote de notre chère Lily, bon allez merci pour ta reviwes et à bientôt on espère!

**Dith:**merci beaucoup, vous etes vraiment les meilleurs, on espère que la suite te plaira…!

**Diabella:**oh alors tu adores? (Verse une larme) mais on arrête pas de chialer nous aujourd'hui, merci merci beaucoup…

**Kritari:**et voilà la suite! On espère qu'elle va te plaire, surtout qu'on adore ta fic"je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer" elle est trop bien, alors ça nous fait vachement plaisir que tu aimes la notre, merci!

Voilà voilou c'était les réponses aux reviwes, on attend avec impatiente vos remarques, il faut savoir que votre avis nous est très important!Alors n'oubliez pas REVIWES!


	3. chantage

Les f² sont vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour le retard, on a honte de nous, et on vous assure non on vous jure que plus jamais ça ne se reproduira, bon pour nous faire pardonné voici le nouveau chapitre….

On se sent d'autant plus coupable vu le nombre impressionnant de reviewes qu'on a eu, alors voilà on aimerait tous vous remercier, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça nous fait plaisir que notre fic vous plaise, les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise…Bonne lecture !

**Chantage :**

On dirait que tout avait été mis en place pour qu'elle se suicide ou qu'elle commette un meurtre s'ils continuaient comme ça ils allaient bientôt être servi, comment quelqu'un de normalement constitué, un être humain quoi, pouvait être debout à cette heure si, elle qui était en train de faire un rêve magnifique où elle était de retour chez elle en Amérique entourée de ses amis, bien sure ses parents y étaient toujours morts, oh oui elle allait les tuer!

Elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son magnifique lit à baldaquin, elle ne voyait rien du tout, ses yeux refusant de s'ouvrir, c'était le contre coup de sa soirée passée à lire divers ouvrages qu'elle avait ramené avec elle de New York, Lily était peut-etre bizarre et légèrement marginal, mais en ce qui consternait ses études elle avait toujours été très sérieuse, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était la première sorcière de sa promotion elle s'était habituée à la première place et elle ne laisserait personne, pas même à poudlard la priver du bienfait d'être première…

Elle enfila ce qu'il lui tomba sur la main, et descendit les centaines d'escaliers qui la séparer de ses bourreaux, elle entendit leur rire entendus provenant de la cuisine, et s'y dirigea fermement

_Je vais vous montrer de quel bois se chauffe Lily Evans…_

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine spacieuse, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ils la dévisagèrent tous les deux apparemment surpris, elle suivit leur regard et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt, elle sourit, ça leur apprendrait à la réveiller à pas d'heure:

"Vous savez quelle heure il est?"

"Oui il est midi…"répondit James en souriant

"Ben ouais, il fait encore jour" continua t'elle"bien sure mon mode de vie échappe un peu à votre nature bourgeoise"

Ils perdirent immédiatement leur sourire, mais là ce fut à son tour de le reprendre:

"Bizarrement j'aurai cru qu'après votre petite virée d'hier vous seriez un peu plus fatigué que cela"

Elle s'arrêta un moment savourant l'impact de ses paroles sur les deux jeunes hommes:

"Mais je crois vous avoir sur estimé, vous étiez sûrement sorti pour vous acheter une sucette et puis vous êtes rentré comme de bons petits soldats au garde à vous"

Elle sourit, James resta impassible alors que Sirius fronça les sourcils:

"Tu te crois meilleurs que nous parce que tu viens d'Amérique…mais crois-nous on a de très bons plans nous aussi les anglais, peut-être encore mieux que vous, en fait c'est sure…"

"Primo je me crois meilleur que vous car je suis une Evans, et secondo comment des gens aussi coincée peuvent s'amuser surtout ici en Angleterre..."

Elle avait réussi, lentement mais sûrement elle les menait exactement ou elle voulait, ce qui la chiffonnai c'était le fait que James ne disait rien qu'il ne faisait que la regarder en souriant, comme elle l'avait prévu Sirius réagi au quart de tour:

"Alors viens avec nous cette nuit et tu verras si on ne s'amuse pas"

Elle sourit de son fameux sourire

_Et voilà le travail…_

Elle tourna les talons et alors qu'elle avait presque réussi sa sortie, James l'arrêta:

"Si tu voulais venir avec nous, il t'aurait suffit de le demander"

_Merde, je suis repéré_

"Oh mais pas du tout…je n'ai aucune envie de venir avec vous, c'est juste que…que …c'est quand même Sirius qui me l'a demandée"

Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils…

_Merde je suis doublement repéré_

"Ce soir c'est impossible, mon père nous a demandé de nous tenir à carreaux, donc pas de sortie ce soir, par contre il nous a demandé de te faire visiter le chemin de traverse…"

Là il se foutait carrément d'elle:

"Mais tu rêves mon pauvre vieux, si tu crois que je vais passer une journée si merveilleuse avec vous tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude…"répondit-elle du tac au tac, ce qui était plutôt contradictoire vu qu'il y a quelque minutes elle les avait piégé pour pouvoir sortir avec eux, mais ça c'était Lily tout craché, son caractère de feu lui jouait des tours parfois, et pas de très bon …

Sirius les regardait en souriant…James fronça les sourcils:

"Tu n'as pas la choix"

"Tu dois te tromper de personne car moi j'ai toujours le choix"

Cette fois elle tourna les talons et retourna à sa chambre, mais pour qui se prenait ce sale enfant de … ces propres parents n'avaient jamais réussi à la faire obéir, ils n'avaient même jamais osé lui ordonnait quelque chose, et ce garçon croyait qu'elle allait obéir, ben ouais :

_Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir _pensa t'elle

Elle s'habilla comme tous les jours, d'un jinns et d'un pull gris reflet de son humeur, pris son sac à dos noir qui ne la quittait jamais, et descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers:

"On t'attendait…"

Alors qu'elle s'était presque échappée qu'elle avait presque tourné la poignée de la porte, ils l'avaient découverte, elle était prise au piège, sans même se retourner elle comprit ce qui l'attendait:

"Merde"souffla t'elle

Elle se retourna, cette fois ils n'étaient pas seuls, Charles était avec eux, ah! Ils utilisaient la grosse artillerie elle leur sourit:

"Lily, vu les derniers évènements je préférerai que tu ne restes pas toute seule, Sirius et James seraient ravi de te mener découvrir les joies de la vie au chemin de traverse…"

Elle ne se détacha pas de son sourire:

"Mais avec plaisir…"

Charles sourit comblé par le comportement plus que merveilleux de sa filleule il ne savait à quel point elle était une bonne actrice, ben ouais 16 ans de pratique n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, Charles toujours souriant les quitta précipitamment non sans leur avoir donné mille recommandation :

"Ce qu'elle est gentille"remarqua Sirius

"Espèce de salle…oh non pas la peine, vous ne méritez même pas que je me mette dans cet état"

Et puis sans les attendre elle sortit du manoir …

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Non décidément cette fille avait du chien, si elle savait à quoi il pensait en ce moment même, et même à quoi il avait rêvé cette nuit, elle le truciderait ou pire elle le tuerait, il pencherait plutôt pour la deuxième solution, il lança un regard à Sirius qui sourit et ils la suivirent au dehors:

"Cornedrue, tu te rend compte qu'on est en train de se transformer en chien de garde"

"Parle pour toi mon vieux, je me vois plutôt comme un preu chevalier qui protège une princesse…qui soit dit en passant est très canon…"précisa James

"Eh ! Vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme des vielles femmes et vous bouger un peu"cria Lily qui les dépassait de plusieurs pas…

"Ouais, ben pas très bien élevé ta princesse"remarqua Sirius

James remarqua qu'ils ne prenaient pas le bon chemin, il accéléra pour arriver à la hauteur de Lily:

"Eh! C'est pas par là qu'il faut passer…et on doit prendre la limousine, il est hors de question qu'on y aille à pied…"

Elle sourit et répondit:

"le petit fils à papa a peur de se casser un ongle, t'en fais pas j'ai juste une petite course à faire avant…"

Bizarrement, le petit sourire qu'elle lui jeta ne lui plut pas du tout…mais alors pas du tout…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Répète moi un peu ce qu'on fait là!" demanda James

Comment c'était –il laissé mener là, ce genre d'endroit n'était pas fait pour les gens comme lui,pour les hommes comme lui, il se trouvait dans une sorte de boite gay, il se demandait comment Lily pouvait connaître ce genre d'endroit, alors que lui qui vivait à Londres depuis toujours n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, Sirius avait catégoriquement refusé d'entrer avec eux et de les accompagner , il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs en découvrant ou Lily les menait, James n'avait jamais vu son ami devenir aussi blanc mais finalement lui avait été obligé d'entrer avec elle, Lily avança parmi les tables et s'approcha du bar, soudain son visage s'éclaira:

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"Cria t'elle en se précipitent vers un jeune homme et en le serrant dans ses bras, James resta en retrait, le jeune homme qui était avec Lily la serrait très fort puis soudain ils se tournèrent vers lui:

"Paolo, je te présente James, James voilà Paolo" dit-elle en lui envoyant un clin d'œil

Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la situation, il n'aimait pas le regard de Lily, ni celui de Pablo, il aurait du s'en douter, après le tour qu'il lui avait joué avec son père il aurait du se douter qu'elle allait chercher à se venger, ce qui était quelque peu normal vu ce qu'il lui avait fait…ils s'approchèrent de lui, et il serra la main du nouveau:

"Alors James…." commença Lily

Il réagit au quart de tour:

"Alors quoi?"Demanda t'il

Elle sourit, elle devait s'amuser comme une folle, alors que lui …et alors qu'elle allait répondre, il la prit par le bars et la mena vers la sortie ne prenant même pas compte de ses récriminations, et alors qu'ils étaient presque dehors …

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ignorant la foule des jeunes hommes qui regardaient leur dispute en souriant, il la plaqua contre le mur, il la détailla avec minutie, sans rien oublier, ni sa bouche délicieusement renflée, ni sa nuque gracile où battait une veine bleutée, ni ses seins qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration haletante …elle se sentit littéralement fondre devant son regard de braise, on appelait cette situation plus que saugrenue le piégeur piégé, elle qui voulait s'amuser à son compte était bien avancé, elle essayait de garder contenance mais c'était peine perdu:

"Alors comme ça tu crois que je n'aime pas les femmes, _Lily_"

Oui ça y il recommençait, il prononçait encore une fois son nom de cette façon si singulière, elle avala difficilement, c'était pas son genre de rester sans voix, mais en ce moment elle ne se rappelait même pas comment elle s'appelait, heureusement pour elle ou peut-être pas, Sirius par je ne sais quel miracle pénétra dans le bar:

"Alors, on y va ou pas… !"

Il ne sembla pas remarquer leur position plus que compromettante et sortit:

"Sauvez par le gong…" décréta t'il

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, elle se détacha de sa poigne:

"Je crois qu'on devrait y aller"

Il l'observa, et hocha la tête, il était d'accord comment était-ce possible, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« À part si Paolo t'intéresse »

Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire elle s'élança vers la sortie…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Elle ne pouvait plus tenir, elle devait s'en procurer, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, elle n'aurait jamais dû commencer, ces amis l'avaient prévenu, kiss n'avait jamais voulut qu'elle y touche seulement comme toujours elle c'était montré têtu, même kiss n'était pas au courant qu'elle en prenait s'il venait à l'apprendre il la tuerait sûrement enfin c'était une façon de parler il ne la tuerait pas vraiment, ou peut-être que si, mais il c'était toujours montré très protecteur…un peu trop même…

Elle aurait pu s'en procurer au chemin de traverse mais la proximité de James et Sirius rendait la tache impossible surtout que la drogue qu'elle utilisait était interdite au commerce en Angleterre ce qui n'était pas le cas en Amérique : encore quelque chose qui allait lui manquait !En plus des bons vieux hot-dog spécialité incontesté de sa chère patrie…

Le pire c'est qu'elle risquait gros, on l'avait prévenu la première fois qu'on le lui en avait procuré malheureusement pour elle, elle était très mais alors très têtu et elle ne faisait jamais attention à e qu'on lui disait, le _houloum _était une drogue très utilisé en Amérique et qui donnait une sensation de plénitude qui lui permettait de tout oublier et même l'inoubliable, seulement elle avait beaucoup d'effet secondaire comme la dépendance ce qui lui avait valu de se retrouver interdite au commerce en Angleterre, la journée avait pourtant bien commencé…elle s'était bizarrement bien amusé avec James et Sirius qui s'étaient comporté en parfait gentleman…voilà elle divaguait encore un effet secondaire de cette drogue …

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour vomir, et en ressortit blanche comme un linge, elle décida de sortir en douce, retourner au chemin de traverse et essayé de s'en procurer, elle chassa cette idée saugrenue de sa tête son parrain n'allait sûrement pas la laisser faire ça si facilement, il n'était pas si dupe…

_Ou peut-être que si…_pensa t'elle

Elle se pencha vers la fenêtre et chassa à coup de pied et définitivement l'idée de toute fuite…sans le _houloum _elle ne pourrait sûrement pas faire plus de deux pas devant elle, elle se retourna brutalement manquant de tomber dans le vide, quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte…elle se regarda le miroir, elle n'était pas présentable elle était blanche comme un linge et avait des cernes qui soulignaient ses magnifiques yeux verts, non elle n'était définitivement pas présentable, elle se décida d'ignorer le nouveau venu, mais c'était une très mauvaise idée, après une deuxième tentative, son parrain pénétra dans la chambre :

« Lily, est ce que ça va ? »Demanda t'il quand il remarqua son état plus que critique…

« Ouais, ouais je pète la forme »

_Ouais c'est peut-être une bonne poire mais le prend pas non plus pour une courge …_pensa t'elle amèrement

Elle allait avoir de très gros ennuis, à l'institut Gibraltar elle avait failli avoir des problèmes à cause de sa dépendance, mais ici en Angleterre elle allait sûrement se faire viré à coup de pied au cul…mais en voilà une bonne idée…

Charles fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit et essayer de reprendre contenance ce qui était bien sure peine perdu…

Elle avait apporté avec elle une bonne portion de _houloum _ des Etats-Unis seulement avec le stress de cette nouvelle vie elle avait vite fait de tout consommer et la voilà maintenant dans de beaux draps…

Son parrain était un haut fonctionnaire dans le ministère anglais elle espérait qu'il n'eut aucune connaissance des drogues sorcières et surtout celles qui étaient à son grand damne interdite…

Soudain elle fut prise d'un élan de lucidité, s'il découvrait qu'elle se droguait il allait peut-être la renvoyer en Amérique, chez elle, là ou elle aimait, ou elle voulait être, c'était sa chance il fallait qu'elle la tente :

« Non en fait ça ne va pas du tout, je me drogue depuis 2 ans, je prend du _houloum _en douce,une drogue interdite chez vous mais pas chez nous, mais je vous assure, je vous assure que j'ai toujours été parfaitement consciente de mes actes, et rien, non rien au monde ne me fera arrêter parce que cette sensation de bien-être est impéable… »Elle s'interrompit devant sa mine déconfite, et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas :

« Alors… ? »Demanda t'elle innocemment

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

« Pourquoi ne pas attaquer maintenant… ? »Demanda une voix fluette dans la pénombre d'une pièce

« Parce que ce n'est pas le moment »répondit une voix glaciale

« Vous n'allez quand même pas attendre qu'ils rentrent à poudlard, vous savez très bien que le château est imprenable, il faut se débarrasser de lui maintenant sinon tout sera finit »répondit la voix visiblement morte d'inquiétude

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un allié de poids, et Potter ne sera plus une menace pour moi… »Et il s'élança dans un rire à vous glacer les veines…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

James était assis dans sa chambre plus précisément il était affalé sur son lit à penser à une jolie et volcanique rouquine avec qui il avait passé une agréable journée qui l'aurait cru, soudain il entendit des cris provenant du hall d'entrée, plutôt inquiet il s'y dirigea…et que ne fut sa surprise quand il découvrit une Lily complètement rouge de colère criant à tu tête :

« Mais vous n'allez tout de même me garder, je vous rappelle que je me drogue et pas avec n'importe quelle drogue je prend du _houloum_ »

Elle eut l'air d'attendre une réaction de son père mais elle dut vite déchanter car ce dernier gardait un visage impassible avec un léger froncement des sourcils… :

« Bon je vois, vous n'avez pas peur que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur votre fils, vous savez que je peux être très persuasif quand je le veux »

Elle tapa du pied en voyant que son père ne réagissait pas du tout…soudain il ouvrit la bouche :

« Lily, ne t'en fais pas tout se passera bien, il est facile de se débarrasser d'une dépendance…crois-moi ! »

Elle répliqua d'un ton mordant :

« Ouais mais moi j'ai aucune envie de m'en débarrasser, si j'avais voulu j'aurai pu arrêter… »

Et contre toute attente Charles sourit :

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père »

Devant cette remarque le visage de Lily se décomposa, elle eut une lueur d'incertitude qui passa dans ses beaux yeux verts, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite :

« C'est censé être un compliment ! » demanda t'elle

« Tu devrais peut-être allé te reposer, la journée a du être éprouvante »déclara son père

« Vous n'avez même pas idée »déclara t'elle en montant quatre à quatre les dizaines d'escalier, en arrivant à la hauteur de James elle chuchota :

« Ce soir à 2 heure du mat sous ma fenêtre sinon je ne serai pas la seule à être puni demain »

Et devant la mine ébahie et déconfite de James elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer sa prochaine évasion…non sans un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres (ohhhhhhhhhh !La vilaine)

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lily n'avait même pas fermée les yeux une seule minute en attendant l'heure prévue, elle était sure qu'ils allaient venir, eh oui ! Le chantage ça marche toujours quel que soit la situation, l'heure et le moment, le chantage il n'y avait qua ça de vrai…

Elle se rappela comme si c'était hier le jour ou elle avait grâce à kiss amèrement appris la leçon…

Dire qu'il n'avait pas voulu la virer, non vraiment ce Charles avait un trop bon fond, elle devrait peut-être essayer d'en profiter…

_Quelle bonne idée… !_Pensa t'elle

Son cerveau était encore embuait par les effets de la dépendance, elle s'était toujours montré très tête en l'air, alors que les filles de l'institut couchait avec les premiers venus elle oubliait ses rencards et ne s'y pointant jamais encouragé par ses amis, enfin ses soi-disant amis qui refusaient qu'elle ait un relation prétextant qu'aucun gars n'était assez bien pour elle, ils voulaient surtout qu'elle reste vielle fille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…oh à ce rythme là ça ne sera pas difficile à concrétiser…elle soupira bruyamment en regardant pour la millième fois la montre que lui avait offert son meilleur ami…

Il était temps de se faire la malle, elle se demanda pour la énième fois ou pouvait bien s'éclipser James et Sirius, ils étaient sans contexte bourgeois et riche comme crésus mais que pouvait être leur moyen de ses détendre de s'amuser…

Sans prendre compte du vertige qui la tenaillait elle descendit lentement pour enfin après mille frayeurs arriver à toucher la terre ferme, malheureusement pour elle, elle avait le vertige…

Arrivé elle reprit son souffle et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, elle les aperçut nonchalamment appuyé sur leur Harley, ils la regardaient, Sirius avait l'air très heureux à la limite de l'hilarité, il avait l'air de bien aimer cette situation alors que James lui lançait des avada kedavra…

_Bon je sais d'avance qui aura l'honneur de m'avoir derrière lui pour le voyage… _pensa t'elle en souriant

James n'était sûrement pas le genre de mes à qui on donnait des ordres…et il avait l'air d'avoir tout prévu pour se venger, sans attendre qu'elle arrive à leur niveau, Sirius démarra et partit en trombe en faisant un boucan d'enfer, elle se demandait comment son parrain pouvait ne pas les entendre ; elle en était sure maintenant, ils avaient sûrement tout prévu, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle l'avait mérité, et puis si elle avait été à sa place elle aurait fait de même voire pire…

Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré conquerrant, l'effet de la drogue lui fit même entendre une musique rock emplissant le silence du quartier bourgeois… du coup elle ne vit pas l'énorme rocher qui lui barrait le passage, elle s'étala de tout son long avec toute la grâce qui ne la caractérisait pas, elle entendit James pouffer, et elle se sentit plus misérable que jamais, si James en était arrivé à se moquer d'elle, elle devait être tomber bien bas…vu sa position c'était bien le cas…

Il s'avança et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever chose qu'elle se refusa de faire, elle ignora royalement et délibérément la main ferme tendu vers elle pour l'aider à se relever…elle se mit debout et amorça les hostilités :

« Excuse, petit problème de dépendance, et puis d'abord pourquoi je te racontes ça moi ? Si je suis là c'est pour m'amuser vu que mon seul moyen de le faire a été balayé par votre chère Angleterre, enfin bref … »dit-elle en recouvrant ces esprits

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »Demanda t'elle tout simplement

Toute trace de colère avait disparu des yeux chocolat du beau spécimen male qui se trouvait devant elle…

Il lui indiqua sa Harley qu'il chevaucha et l'invita à faire autant :

Avec un sourire hautain elle le fit non sans trop de mal…et son calvaire commença…

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

t voilà voilou ! On est vraiment désolé pour la taille des chapitres mai ne vous en faites pas les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup, beaucoup plus long, enfin bref le prochain chapitre sera **Rejet **…

On attend avec impatiente vos commentaires et suggestions, qui on vous l'assure seront pris en compte, donc n'oubliez pas **REVIEWES !**

En attendant voici les réponses aux reviewes :

**Kritari :** alors comment trouves-tu le chantage de Lily, nous à sa place on aurait demandé autre chose à James enfin tu vois ce qu'on veut dire, c'est très tentant, enfin bref, merci pour ta reviewe et on espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'aura plu…

**Lady lyanna :** eh oui ne t'en fais pas lady, Lily s'amuse, et comme une folle d'ailleurs, le pire c'est que ça ne va pas allé en s'arrangeant, et puis merci de nous encourager, il faut dire que nous ne sommes pas très bonne en orthographe tu peux même demander à nos profs ils arrêtent pas de le répéter, et puis merci merci pur tes encouragement qui nous font toujours chaud au cœur…

**Liliz mamba :**ouais, ouais ne t'en fais pas on te comprend, nous aussi on trouve que Lily en fait trop, quand même James Potter et enfer ne vont pas dans la même phrase, mais que veux-tu Lily ne serait pas Lily si elle ne le haïssait pas, enfin au début…en ce qui consterne notre point de vue du paradis c'est vraiment très simple, et ça tiens en 4 mots : nous, James, île déserte….et puis merci pour ta reviewe, et même toutes tes reviewes qui nous font hyper plaisir…

**Rebecca black :** merci Rebecca merci beaucoup, on est contente que tu trouves notre fic trop chill, il faut dire que c'était le but escompté…

**Joomy :** ben nous aussi tout simplement, merci, oh non ! Merci beaucoup !

**Susy bones :** on espère pour toi que tu ne vas pas trop disparaître, sinon tu auras des nouvelles de nous…. Nous sommes sœurs et malgré le fait qu'on est un compte commun et qu'on écrive ensemble, nous aussi tout comme toi on se bagarre souvent pour savoir qui aura l'ordi…et on te comprend tu peux même pas savoir à quel point…on espère néo moins que tu ne nous trucidera pas…et merci encore pour ta reviewe…

**Ninou :** oh mais tu adores tout le monde ! C'est cool, et ça nous fait hyper plaisir que notre fic te plaise (verse une larme)** merci !**

**Deltaplane :** eh oui !Lily est une grosse calculatrice, mais tu verras comment ça se retournera contre elle dans le quatrième chapitre, on croit que tu l'auras compris par son titre, enfin bref merci, merci beaucoup !Et à bientôt, on espère….

**Remus-lunard :** et voilà la suite…la suite…merci pour ton encouragement !

**Chachia :** hello !Chachia…merci pour tes reviewes, nidal a du te bassiner pour que tu lises la fic et on est contente que tu l'ait fait, on espère que ça aura valu le coup et encore merci pour tes reviewes…

**Ihawla :** on est contente que ça te plaise et voilà le new chapitre et on espère qu'il te plaira autant voire plus, et merci encore pour ta reviewe !

**Trinity1412 :** merci, on est heureuse que tu trouves notre histoire cool !il faut dire que c'était un vrai délire de notre part…merci à tous encore !

Et voilà c'est fini pour les RAR il est minuit chez nous c'est-à-dire 2 heure du mat chez vous et on vous envois le chapter tout de suite et n'oubliez pas de laisser une reviewe en passant…on se reverra très bientôt pour **Rejet…**


	4. baiser volé

Eh oui ! c'est Renou...c'est que vous nous aviez manqué, on est désolé pour le retard mais cette fois on a une excuse qui tient la route et qui tient aussi en deux mots :les vacances, donc on espère que vous nous pardonnerai, et puis il y a eu la sortie du sixième tome d'Harry Potter qu'on a tout bonnement adoré et dévoré, enfin c'est un peu triste, ne vous en fait pas, pas de spoiler...on vous laisse tout découvrir seule, nous sommes vraiment étonné du succès qu'à notre fic, on ne s'attendait pas à autant, tellement de reviwes nous réchauffent le cœur et nous donnent toujours envie de nous surpasser...bon assez de bla bla !Et place au show, les réponses des reviwes sont à la fin comme d'hab., on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, nous avons du lui changer de titre et ce sera :

**Baiser volé :**

La vie pouvait parfois être vraiment drôle, en fait la vie était une vraie petite coquine, ses coups du destin qu'elle vous envoie parfois pour vous faire vraiment chier...ou pour tout simplement vous faire réagir...Lily ne lui avait quand même rien fait...

_Ou peut-être que si_ pensa t'elle en repensant à son passé très prestigieux...

La soirée avait pourtant très bien commencé, enfin pour elle, pour James c'était une sorte de punition, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, elle lui avait quand même légèrement mais fermement séré la main pour qu'il accepte qu'elle l'accompagne, et il ne l'avait pas déçu, elle s'était retrouvé dans l'une des boites les plus huppé de Londres, elle n'en attendait pas moins de lui seulement elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se comporte comme ça avec elle...il ne lui jeta même pas un seul regard, il la laissa tomber comme une vielle chaussette et alla rejoindre un groupe de jeunes gens, composé principalement par des jeunes blondes écervelées aux décolletés affriolants...elle avait alors secoué la tête frénétiquement

_Dire qu'il est sensé être un gentleman..._pensa t'elle _je vais devoir refaire son éducation, enfin ça sera pour plus tard _ajouta t'elle en s'approchant du bar

Quelque verres de tequila et de vodka plus tard, Lily se déhanchait comme une dingue sur la piste de danse, se collant aux plus grand nombres de mecs canon à la ronde, ce qui n'était pas chose difficile puisque elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de grand efforts...ils se collaient naturellement à son corps, sans vouloir se vanter Lily avait toujours su danser...l'effet de l'alcool lui faisait presque oublié le fait qu'elle était maintenant en Angleterre, qu'elle était entouré de gosse macho, et extrènement canon...

Elle dansait depuis une bonne quinzaine de minute avec le même mec, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, qui commençait à avoir les mains un petit peu trop baladeuse à son goût... et alors qu'elle allait le rambarait comme tous les mecs qui l'avait collé cette soirée, elle entendit une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, l'appelé incertaine :

« Lily ? »Demanda cette dernière

Comment ne pas reconnaître la personne à qui appartenait cette voix, la seule fille avec qui Lily avait réussi à tisser des liens amicales, et qui était devenu avec les années devenus sa meilleure amie...Lily se retourna brusquement pour découvrir Sarah l'amie qui l'avait quitté il y a maintenant 3 ans pour continuer ces études en Afrique :

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! »Cria Sarah en se jetant dans ses bras

Voilà pourquoi elle l'aimait tant, Sarah était aussi folle voire plus que Lily, qui pourrait faire ça en pleine boite de nuit sans pour autant se soucier du que dira t'on ?

« Mais est ce que je suis en train de rêver ou Lily Evans aurait quitté l'Amérique pour l'Angleterre, je dois être dans une dimension parallèle, ou alors j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé sur la bouteille »

Eh oui ! Sarah la connaissait très bien et cela malgré une absence de 3 ans...

Lily sourit et précisa :

« Mes parents sont morts »

Le sourire de Sarah disparut aussitôt :

« Oh mon dieu Lily, c'est horrible je suis désolé ! »

« Oh arrête ça ! tu sais très bien que si on ne les avait pas tué c'est moi qui l'aurait fait »

Sarah reprit son sourire en soupirant :

« Je vois que tu n'as pas changé »

Sarah prit fermement Lily par la main et se retourna vers le jeune homme avec qui Lily était en train, de danser avant de se faire interrompre par Sarah :

« C'est ma petite copine, elle ne s'est pas rendu compte que t'étais un mec, désolé... »

Et sans un mot de plus elles quittèrent en riant la boite de nuit, bras dessus dessous...

Il faisait légèrement frais à l'extérieur, une brise légère se leva comme pour saluer la rencontre importune de ses deux amies qui ne s'étaient pas revu depuis 3 ans :

« Comment va kiss ? » demanda Sarah de but en blanc

Elle, Sarah et kiss avait été les meilleures amis du monde jusqu'à ce que Sarah décide de quitter l'Amérique pour continuer ses études en Afrique sa terre natale, kiss ne lui avait jamais pardonné et avait tout bonnement refusé de lui reparlé prétextant qu'elle les avait tous trahi...ce qui en quelque sorte avait été le cas...

« Oh il va très bien, au début c'était pas très facile mais maintenant ça va mieux... »

Sarah hocha la tête, elle avait beaucoup changé, elle paraissait avoir grandi, ses cheveux bruns étaient plus longs légèrement frisé, ses grands yeux noirs toujours aussi magnifique, sa nature arabe n'y était sûrement pas pour rien :

« Sarah, qu'est ce que tu fais en Angleterre ! »

« Oh !je me suis inscrite à poudlard »

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Lily s'élança vers son amie pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle l'étouffa et quand enfin elle la lâcha Sarah état aussi rouge qu'une pivoine :

« Je vois que tu as aussi bu quelques verres »

« Oh tu sais très bien que ce ne me fait aucun effet »

« Mais oui c'est ce que disent tous les alcolo de ce bon pays... »

« Alors on va être ensemble dans la même école, ça sera comme au bon vieux temps... »

« Oui mais ça sera sans kiss »

Devant la mine déconfite de son amie, Lily se trouva dans l'obligation d'ajouter :

«Allez ! Assez de mélo pour aujourd'hui, si on retournait à l'intérieur et on s'envoyait des verres de b52 »

Sarah releva la tête et sourit à son amie :

« Si tu veux réèlement t'amuser il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes à la cour des miracles »

Lily fronça un sourcil :

« Tu es sérieuse là...? »

« Mais bien sure...ne me dis pas que tu as oublié... »

« Comme au beau vieux temps ? » demanda Lily

« Comme au beau vieux temps »assura Sarah

Elles transplanèrent alors dans un crac retentissant...

Quand Lily rouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva dans une sorte de compte des milles et une nuits... elle se trouvait dans une pièce tout droit sortis d'un livre d'histoire...

Il y a avait des coussins partout et une odeur d'encens emplissait la chambre, Sarah s'assit dans l'un des coussins et invita son amie à en faire autant :

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'en as pas pris ? »

« Quelques jours ... »répondit Lily en se laissant allé sur l'un des coussins

Sarah sourit et donna à Lily ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps : du _houloum..._

_Sans rien attendre Lily en prit immédiatement_

_« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « _

Réprimant un sanglot, elle se redressa douloureusement examinant les lieux...rien elle ne reconnaissait rien, ou en fait si elle était chez Sarah ou dans sa chambre communément appeler « la cour des miracles » car Lily y trouvait toujours ce dont elle avait besoin , quelques raies de lumières où dansaient des particules de poussière s'échappaient des lames d'un store en piteux état...pour tout mobilier elle compta une chaise et une table de nuit métallique...comment n'avait t'elle pas fait attention à ces détails hier, elle devait être plus bourré qu'elle ne le pensait, là gisait à quelques mètres d'elle, son amie Sarah renflant à moitié, Lily s'approcha d'elle pour la réveiller :

« Eh !La belle au bois qui dort c'est le moment de se réveiller »

Sarah grogna mais ne se réveilla pas :

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'obliger à t'embrasser »aussitôt dit Sarah se réveilla fraîche et dispos :

« Tu as les mots pour réveiller un mort toi »décréta Sarah

Lily fut soudain pris d'une grosse crise de panic :

« Quelle heure il est ? »Demanda t'elle à Sarah

« Eh bien, il est midi...pourquoi ? »Demanda Sarah

Lily se releva en sursaut :

« Oh mon dieu !oh mon dieu ! Je suis morte, je suis morte... »

Sarah fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?je te rappelle que tu ne te réveille d'habitude qu'à 16 h...et puis crois-moi tu es vivante je suis bien placé pour le savoir »ajouta Sarah devant les coups répétés de son amie sur son bras

« Là n'est pas la question, j'étais sensé être puni, mon parrain va me punir à vie... »

Sarah sourit :

« Lily serais-tu en train de respecter les règles ? »Demanda t'elle

Lily fit une moue dégoûtée :

« Toi tu viens avec moi, tu vas lui expliquer que j'ai passé la nuit chez toi, et qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout ...enfin je crois »

« Ça c'est toi que le dit... »

Lily prit brusquement la main de Sarah et elles transplanèrent en direction du manoir Potter, elles se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'entrée qui était totalement vide, Sarah eut le même réflexe que Lily elle lança un sifflement admirateur :

« Tu crois que je devrai tuer mes parents aussi ? » demanda Sarah

Lily sourit sarcastiquement et s'avança à pas de loup vers le salon, s'attendant à ce que Charles lui saute dessus...

« Où étais –tu ? » lui demanda une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna brusquement pour découvrir un James fou de colère derrière elle, il avait des cernes il n'avait sûrement pas dormi et il portait les mêmes habits qu'hier, il la regardait avec ses yeux chocolats qui aurait pu la faire fondre à tout instant si ce même regard ne l'en dissuadait pas, la voix de Sarah s'éleva telle une sonnerie de phare dans le brouillard:

« Elle était avec moi... »Déclara t'elle

James ne lâcha pas pour autant le regard de Lily :

« Tu te rends compte que je t'ai cherché partout ? » demanda t'il en s'approchant d'elle à pas rapides « tu aurai pu prévenir... »

À cette dernière réplique Lily se ressaisit, mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Tu avais l'air tellement occupé je ne voulais pas te déranger... »Déclara t'elle

« Alors c'est ça ?tu es parti parce que tu étais jalouse ? »Demanda t'il

Lily fronça les sourcils en souriant :

« Tu te surestimes, si je suis partis c'est que j'avais beaucoup mieux à faire ailleurs...tout simplement »

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Sirius essoufflé :

« J'y suis retourné, elle n'y est... »Il s'interrompit en apercevant Lily au milieu du hall « ah !Lily te voilà enfin, tu sais qu'on t'a cherché comme des fous, Charles est fou de colère, tu vas avoir des problèmes...tiens, enchanté moi c'est Sirius »ajouta t'il envers Sarah

Celle si le regarda surprise mais serra quand même la main qu'il lui tendait chaleureusement ...

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'es allé tout déballé à Charles, ça c'est vraiment bas... »Déclara Lily folle de colère, elle sentait presque de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles

James sourit et eut l'air de reprendre son calme :

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? »Demanda t'il de nouveau

« Avec moi... »Déclara de nouveau Sarah

Lily la foudroya du regard :

« T'es pas obligé de lui répondre, on est pas marié tu sais, je peux faire ce qui me plait... »

« Et tu pourrais nous présenter... »Demanda James

Lily ne répondit pas mais Sarah sourit :

« Bien sûr excusez moi, je suis Sarah...une vielle amie de Lily...enfin vielle faut tout de même pas exagérer »

« Enchanté »enchaîna James « puis-je vous demandez où vous étiez, où avez-vous passé la nuit ? »

Sarah sourit de nouveau et comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde ajouta :

« À la cour des miracles... »

Lily sourit, James et Sirius ne savait sûrement pas ce que ça voulait dire il n'y avait que kiss qui aurait pu les comprendre en ce moment mais heureusement pour elles il n'était pas là :

« Pardon »demanda Sirius surpris

Sarah sourit de nouveau, se retourna vers lily un sourire angélique accroché comme toujours à ses lèvres :

« Lily tu n'aurais jamais du me caché d'aussi jolie spécimen, c'est pas réglo ! »

Et puis sans laisser à lily le temps de répondre ajouta :

« On se reverra à poudlard »et puis aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues toutes les deux, Sarah disparus en un crac sonore...non sans avoir fait une ravissante petite révérence avant...

Lily connaissait bien Sarah pour ne pas être surprise après cette disparition plus qu'étonnante, elle était si indépendante, quand à Sirius et James ils avaient l'air aussi surpris l'un que l'autre et il y a avait de quoi, Lily en profita pour essayer de se faufiler vers sa chambre mais sa tactique eut l'air d'être remarqué car elle entendit une voix lui dire :

« Où avez-vous l'intention d'aller jeune fille ? »

La voix grave de Charles la fit frémir, il n'avait pas l'air très content

« Lily, tu me déçois... »Déclara Charles

Lily se retourna pour faire face à son bourreau, il avait l'air très fatigué

_Bien Lily continues comme ça et tu te feras viré en deux temps trois mouvements..._

Lily sourit devant son les pensées de son cerveau machiavélique...il était temps de jouer son rôle préféré c'est-à-dire la sainte nitouche :

« Oh, Charles c'est pas de ma faute »déclara t'elle les larmes aux yeux « James m'a laissé toute seule, je me suis perdue, et...et... »Elle termina avec un sanglant digne de Roméo et Juliette

Charles eut l'air amusé :

« Lily ... »

_Merde, je suis repéré, je vais finir par me vexer..._

« James m'a déjà tout raconté »

Lily lança un regard furibond vers ce dernier qui souriait

« Bon d'accord »dit-elle en reprananat son sérieux « c'est quoi la sentence ? »

« Privé de sortie pendant le reste des vacances »

Lily sourit et ajouta :

« Bien sûre »

«Charles fronça les sourcil :

« Je suis sérieux... »

« Mais moi aussi... »Sur ceux Lily se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre

_Enfin si l'on veut _ajouta une petite voix dans son cerveau...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Une fille aussi irresponsable n'avait pas le droit d'exister, ni une fille aussi désirable, il aurait dû être fou de colère, la gronder comme une enfant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver tout bonnement délicieuse...l'étalage de chair de la soirée d'hier à la place de l'exciter ne lui avait donné envie que de vomir, et quand il avait découvert que Lily avait disparus dieu seul savait où, il était vraiment mais alors vraiment fou d colère, c'était une vraie petite sotte...surtout qu'il l'avait observé pendant toute la soirée et qu'il avait vu boire comme un trou, comment un corps aussi frêle avait pu accepter une telle dose d'alcool...c'était mission impossible ! Il n'avait alors relâché son attention sur elle que quelques minutes et elle avait disparus, comme ça en un pouf il l'avait vu discuter avec une jeune fille cette Sarah puis plus rien, il a vite été très inquiet...

Puis il l'avait vu revenir comme si rien n'était au petit matin souriante avec son amie clamant haut et fort qu'elles avaient passé la nuit à la cour des miracles, c'était quoi ça la cour des miracles ? Dieu seul le savait, il n'avait jamais été aussi prêt de coller une fessée à une jeune fille, c'était très tentant sur le moment, enfin son père s'en était chargé...

« Eh bien ! Qui aurait cru que James serait perdu dans ses pensées à cause d'une fille...qui en plus à l'air de ne pas trop l'aimer... »

James se retourna vers son meilleur ami en lui jetant un regard noir :

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ... »

Sirius sourit et ajouta :

« Quand même Lily elle a copains aux quatre coins du globe, t'as vu la... »

Les paroles de son meilleur ami s'évanouirent dans son esprit alors qu'il donnait des remarques très intéressantes sur l'amie de Lily...

« James...James... »

James se retourna de nouveau vers lui :

« Tu sais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être tout le temps seul ...je me demande bien pourquoi »

James lui jeta un regard d'excuse mais il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à cette fille aux cheveux auburn qui pouvait le faire sortir de ses gongs si facilement et qui la seconde d'après lui donnait envie de lui faire crier son nom...

Toc !toc !

Quelqu'un était en train de frapper à la porte de la chambre de James qui Sirius avait comme à chaque fois squatter sans attendre la permission de James...

Sans attendre aucune réponse, Charles pénétra dans la chambre de James...

James adorait son père c'était quand même la dernière famille de ce dernier sa mère étant morte en donnant naissance à James mais il n'avait à part le lien du sang aucune relation concrète avec son père, ce qui était dommage vu que lui et son père aurait eu tellement à partager seulement il n'était pas si occupé, James s'était promis intérieurement que jamais il ne ferait subir ce sentiment d'absence, de manque continu à ses enfants :

« James j'aimerai te parler...si tu le permets »

Sirius compris le message et quitta précipitamment la chambre :

« La fille du ministre va venir nous faire une petite visite, je crois que tu la connais elle est avec toi en court, j'aimerai que tu prennes soin d'elle...je compte sur toi »

James sourit :

« Mais bien sûr père »

Son père sortit le laissant seul au milieu de pensée confuse, Julie Andrews était la fille la plus superficielle portée sur la terre, James y était pourtant habitué, c'était son monde, ce genre de fille il en rencontrait des dizaines par soirée... ces filles qui ne se souciaient que de la dernière merveille offerte par leur père, James soupira en repensant à Julie, elle étudiait avec lui à poudlard depuis 6 ans et le collait toujours autant depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontré, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père l'obligeait en quelque sorte à voire ce genre de fille, enfin c'était son lot quotidien et il s'en été en quelque sorte accommodé...

Ces souvenirs furent bien vite chassé de son esprit quand vint le moment du déjeuner James se dirigea vers la salle à manger non sans une anse de crainte en pensant au comportement de Lily la tigresse et à ses réactions plus qu'étonnantes après qu'il l'ait balancé comme elle lui avait crié à son père ...

En arrivant à la salle à manger il put entendre le rire cristallin et faux de Julie, c'était tellement attendue et banale de sa part elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Sirius était en train de discuter avec elle et il avait l'air apparemment de ne pas beaucoup s'amuser, son père lui avait déjà disparus comme toujours, quand à lily elle était introuvable...

Julie portait une robe horriblement sophistiquée qui lui allait à merveille ...Sirius salua James et lui jeta un regard comme pour lui dire _si je pouvais je t'embrasserai...mais heureusement t'es pas mon genre..._

« Oh James, jeune chenapan, j'attendais une petite visite de ta part...Je suis vexé »Décréta Julie avec une petite moue qu'elle voulait séduisante...

Soudain sans prévenir un rire spontané éclaira la morose salle à manger, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne, lily ne devait pas être au courant de la visite de julie, elle portait l'un de ses pyjamas bizarre, avec des bisous dessiné tout au long rouge sang, James bien malgré lui sourit, Julie quand à elle avait l'air complètement déboussolée...lily s'arrêta devant eux apparemment surprise :

« Oh excusez-moi je en savais pas qu'il y a avait quelqu'un...sinon je veux dire... en fait je n'aurai rien fait, mais ça aurait été amusant de me voire essayer » décréta t'elle en souriant

« Lily voici julie c'est la fille du ministre de la magie britannique, elle est avec nous à poudlard...père l'a invité pour déjeuner »

Julie jeta un regard désapprobateur vers lily qui ne se détacha pas de son sourire...

Soudain James eut une idée qui allait lui coûter très chère mais il n'allait le découvrir que plus tard, il décida de se venger...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lily avait toujours été très spontané, ça lui causait parfois de très gros problèmes...

Elle s'assit avec les autres sans aucune arrière pensé ne voulant que remplir son estomac déjà bien vide, mais c'était sans compté sur James et Sa julie qui engagèrent immédiatement les hostilités devant les regard ébahis de Lily et Sirius qui paraissait aussi surpris qu'elle du comportement de son meilleur ami :

« Lily nous vient de New York »

Julie fronça les sourcils : « oh je vois ! »

Lily ne répondit pas trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac, elle était bien la seule, les autres la regardaient attendant apparemment sa réaction, après un moment de silence elle leva les yeux vers eux pour voire qu'ils la regardaient bizarrement...

« On ne vous a pas appris à manger en Amérique on dirait... »Décréta Julie

_Là, petite blondasse ça va chauffer... ! _pensa immédiatement Lily, elle mangeait très proprement quand elle le voulait seulement là elle avait très faim donc elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le polie, Lily décida de laisser tomber elle avait assez fait de dégât pour la journée

_Ca sera pour poudlard... _pensa t'elle

Elle continua à manger alors que les autres discutaient de sujets aussi futile les uns que les autres genre la dernière nouveauté... :

« Et vous Lily dans quel établissement étudiez-vous ? » demanda Julie en souriant

Lily leva les yeux de son assiette surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle

« À l'institut Gibraltar »

Julie haussa les sourcils :

« Seigneur, c'est un établissement public... »

Là Lily régit au quart de tour on pouvait s'en prendre à elle mais pas à son chez-elle :

« Oui, et alors ? » demanda Lily prête à mordre

« Eh bien, ça explique bien de choses... »Décréta Julie en la regardant dans les yeux

« Ça n'explique pas le fait que je ne vous ai toujours pas arrangé le portrait, mais vous avez raison ça aide...»décréta Lily en souriant et haussant les épaules,

Lily retourna à son assiette sans faire attention aux regards de James et Julie qui avait l'air d'une oie à la regarder de cette façon...elle continua son déjeuner comme si rien n'était...elle put malgré ça sentir le regard de James sur elle...

« Il faut excuser la rudesse de notre invitée Julie, elle n'est pas habitué à ce genre de milieu »

_Ma parole, il me cherche..._pensa t'elle

Elle releva les yeux pour revoir le regard moquer de Julie et James, ils la connaissaient bien mal, elle n'allait pas se tasser et les regarder lui parler comme ça :

« Oui, c'est vraie excusez moi, je ne suis pas habitué à visiter des gens aussi fameux, ni aussi connu »elle battu l'air avec se main ému « je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire »elle sourit « tiens ça m'a même coupé l'appétit »

Elle se leva leur jeta un dernier regard plein de haine, pour se diriger vers sa chambre, oh mon dieu ! Si elle avait eu le droit de faire de la magie elle les aurait transformée en crapaud tous deux, comme la bonne sorcière qu'elle était...seulement depuis un tout petit incident l'année précédente où elle avait par mégarde circonsiser un de ses camarades elle n'avait pas le droit d'en faire en dehors de l'institut

_Mais ça c'était en Angleterre _pensa t'elle _en plus tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire que c'est une question de vie ou de mort _

Soulagée elle revint immédiatement sur ses pas, dégaina sa baguette et :

« James pourrais-tu me passer le se...couac ! »

Lily réprima un sourire et regagna sa chambre...

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily n'avait toujours pas quitté sa chambre, elle avait entendu des gens criés en bas, puis pleuré et puis après plus rien, elle s'en était inquiétée, elle avait quand même utilisé un sort simple :

_Enfin, j'espère _pensa t'elle, elle commençait à avoir faim mais elle voulait échappé aux interrogatoires de James et Charles qui n'allaient sûrement pas manqué de lui demander des explications, qu'elle allait bien sûre nier en bloc...elle ouvrit précautionneuse la porte, puis se dirigea vers les cuisines, il faut dire que Lily était un vraie grignoteuse, elle mangeait tout le temps, et elle adorait ça, arrivé à la cuisine sans aucune rencontre importune elle se mit à se préparer un sandwich :

« Bravo ! »Souligna une voix derrière elle

Elle se retourna vivement pour découvrir un James souriant :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »se trouva t'elle dans l'obligation d'ajouter

Il s'approcha lentement :

« Bien sûr que tu sais...seulement tu n'as pas le courage de le dire... »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dis... »Décréta Lily en continuant son sandwich au thon sans faire attention à lui

Elle se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient seuls dans la noirceur de la pièce et qu'ils étaient tout proches :

« Si tu ne t'étais pas montré aussi...guindé, je n'aurai jamais, jamais...»

« Attention Lily si tu me provoques je ne réponds plus de rien »

Il s'était emparé de sa main et elle se retrouva dans ses bras avant d'avoir pu réagir :

« James lâche-moi !je ne veux pas »décréta t'elle peu convaincu par ses propres paroles

« Tu sais bien que si »

Il lui rejeta la tête en arrière jusqu'à lui faire mal

« Tu en as envie autant que moi, pourquoi le nier ? »

Une fraction de seconde encore et elle ne distingua plus rien, elle ne sentit plus que ses lèvres douces tièdes, elle était surprise car il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la blesser réellement, elle aurait voulu que le temps s'arrêta :

« Agréable... »Chuchota t'il enfin sans desserrer son étreinte

Elle se sentit défaillir un flot de désir la parcourut tout entière lorsqu'il reprit sa bouche, elle s'abandonna instinctivement à lui, ses bars se nouèrent autour de son cou sans plus de résistance, il promenait ses mains caressantes le long de son corps, et la violence de cette demande n'échappait pas à Lily, elle avait peur pourtant une sensation étrange la dominait annihilant sa volonté...

Un instant elle se ressaisit tenta de s'arracher à ses bras haletante :

« On joue la pudeur offensé ? »Fit James sarcastique

Elle était trop bouleversée pour répondre cet homme que pourtant elle haïssait venait de lui révéler un monde d'émotion si intenses qu'elle en avait mal à en crier, sa propre faiblesse la terrifiait...elle aurait voulu deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ce regard qui continuait à la scruter mais elle manquait d'expérience

« Inutile d'avoir l'air effondré »déclara t'il légèrement agacé « cela ne se reproduira plus, n'aies crainte »

Soudain, la Lily qu'elle connaissait bien refit son apparition sans même crier gare :

« Je n'ai pas peur... »

James sourit et quitta la pièce précipitamment

_Enfin, je crois..._pensa t'elle en touchant ses lèvres

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Voilà !On n'est pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre, mais pour nous faire pardonné on vous prommez de vous envoyez le prochain chapitre dans une semaine au plus tard...alors à vous maintenant de nous dire ce que vous en pensez...ça devient de plus en plus concret, dans la prochain épisode ça sera la rentrée scolaire, eh oui ! Poudlard !On espère réellement que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous nous enverrez quelques jolies reviewes pour nous encourager...ou même pour nous insulter si vous voulez, à vous de voire !

Bon maintenant nous allons répondre aux reviewes qui ont été très nombreuses, merci, merci encore !

**RAR:**

**Liliz mamba :** oh ! On est désolé liliz, promis c la dernière fois qu'on envoie des chapitres à cette heure si, n'empêche ta reviewes nous a fait trop plaisir, on espère que tu as trouvé le chapitre marrant ...et que James est bien venu te rendre visite... enfin bref !On te remercie de nouveau...et on espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées !

**Trinity1412 :** à notre CHERE lectrice TROP impatiente nous passons de gros bisous et surtout surtout de gros merci pour sa reviwes TROP géniale...

**Hayra :** oh !Tu as changé de nom...le lady lyanna va nous manquer, enfin bref...merci pour tes encouragements et ton aide ...tes reviewes nous font toujours aussi plaisir ...et tu as deviné juste on était bien en vacances, sans ordi nous étions au-delà de tout net, et vous nous avez énormément manqué, et puis comme dirait Lily, assez de mélo !Et merci encore pour tes reviwes...

**Devil Lily Evans :** et bien là voilà la suite, on espère qu'elle te plaira et que tu n'es pas déçu, en attendant merci beaucoup pour ta reviwes et +

**Shaeline : **on a fait du mieux qu'on a pu et voici enfin la suite, on espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents, on attend ta réponse avec impatiente, et grand merci pour ta reviwe...

**Zofia :**ça en fait des magnifique, ben dit donc, tu as l'air de bien aimé notre fic ,merci beaucoup, merci vraiment et on espère que la suite te sera aussi magnifique...

**Loo :** merci beaucoup, c'est très gentille de ta part, on espère que la suite va te plaire autant que les chapitres précèdent !

**Joomy :** ha !ha !ha ! Eh oui nous sommes cruelles, nous sommes des sadiques qui adorent vous voire souffrir lol...enfin bref merci beaucoup pour ta reviewe et on espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait enragé...on espère que la suite te plaira et que le calvaire de Lily n'a pas été trop grand...

**Kritari :** eh oui comme chaque fille normalement constitué on était sûr que tu aurais demandé autre chose, enfin bref on est heureuse que notre fic te plaise...on espère que ça va continuer comme ça...merci encore pour ta reviwe...

**Susy bones :** mais qui t'en empêche ! Si tu veux sauter sur James et Sirius FAIS-LE ! Personne ne t'en empêche surtout pas nous, enfin peut-être que si en fait, merci pour tes reviwes susy qui nous font hyper plaisir, il faut dire que tu es notre pus fervente reviveuses donc continues comme ça !

**Rebecka black :** alors comme ça tu es dépendante ?je crois que ça te fais un point commun avec Lily, enfin bref !On est désolé d'être aussi en retard on espère que ça ne se reproduira pas, et puis merci merci rebecka pour ta reviwes !

**Kurai :** tu n'as pas l'air de trop porter Lily dans ton cœur toi, c'est pas grave c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu lourde des fois, mais en arriver à la frapper ! ;)

On espère que ce chapitre sera à la mesure de ton attente et nous te disons +

**Roxie-angel :** merci beaucoup !une idée originale !Ouah ! Que des compliments, merci beaucoup !

**Fol-fol-œil :** ouah !Une fun! C trop gentille et ça nous fait énormément plaisir, il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi aimer James !Il est si...enfin tu vois...merci de nouveau pour ta reviwes !

**Pedro0144 :** on espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas une déception et qu'il sera à la mesure de ce que tu attendais, enfin bref !Merci beaucoup pour ta reviwe qui nous a fait hyper plaisir !

**Evlili :** et donc voici la suite !Merci pour ton encouragement !

Ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !Enfin, c'état long cette fois, mais il faut dire que ça nous plait de répondre à vos reviwes, le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine si tout se passe bien, croisons les doigts et n'oubliez pas de nous laissez une petite reviwes en chemin !Bisous à tous !


	5. punition

Et nous revoilà !On vous avez manqué ?...non...bon ok ça nous apprendra à poser des questions stupide, bon assez de blabla, on vous envoi le chapitre qui est quelque peu court mais en fait le chapitre devait être beaucoup beaucoup plus long, seulement on l'a quelque peu raccourci et on a laissé la deuxième partie pour la prochaine fois, bon assez de bla bla on croit que le moment est venu pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous dire de nous laisser des tas de reviwes, merci !Et ah oui ! Bonne lecture !

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

**Punition ?**

Etre puni n'était pas si horrible que ça, en fait c'était plutôt amusant...vivre dans un château aidant bien sûre, Lily n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que rester toute la journée dans une magnifique chambre avec tout le confort qui va avec put être conçu comme une punition, à New York ces parents avaient dressé une liste des choses que Lily ne supportait pas et qu'ils lui faisaient faire en toute occasion mais surtout quand elle s'aventurait à leur désobéir ce qui assurément arrivé très souvent , comme nettoyer les gouttières ou ramoner la cheminée, une fois ils l'avaient même obligé à nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent...Heureusement pour elle, elle avait utilisé la magie...enfin jusqu'à ce que ces parents ne s'en rendent compte et qu'ils l'obligent à les nettoyer cette fois avec un tige coton...mais là, elle n'avait rien à faire, juste à rester gentiment dans sa chambre et faire le moins de bêtise possible...ce qui en un sens n'était pas chose facile , James avait bien tenu sa promesse de ne plus l'approcher mais revenir chaque soir avec une fille différente n'était malheureusement pas la conception de Lily du bonheur, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ressentait ce sentiment de jalousie...NON elle ne ressentait pas de jalousie elle trouvait tout simplement cela dégradant pour la gente féminine que Sirius et James change de fille comme de chemise...

_Oui c'est ça dégradant..._ pensa t'elle pour se convaincre _il n'y a personne qui t'entendes, remballes tes excuses à la noix ! _Lui rappela une petite voix...

Lily souffla bruyamment pour se calmer...

Au moins cette petite pause dans sa vie d'Américaine branché lui permettait d'avancer un peu sur le programme de l'année scolaire, et Lily était très très en avance, elle avait même terminé d'étudier les manuelles scolaires pour s'attaquer à sa culture général, il faut dire que la rentrée scolaire approchait à grand pas, et elle allait sous peu devoir faire un tour au chemin de traverse, elle en avait entendu parler par le biais de Sirius qui au file des semaines était devenu un véritable ami, qui aurait cru aux premiers abords qu'ils seraient amis, mais maintenant ils l'étaient et Lily adorait ça, Sirius était un allié de poids contre James, même si il était son meilleur ami...Sirius n'était pas le garçon superficiel qu'elle croyait...non c'était un garçon très charmant drôle et humain...qui méritait tout les égards...elle avait ainsi appris qu'il avait quitté sa maison, sa famille et ses parents pur se réfugier chez James, ces parents étant très strict en ce qui concernait la vie de leur enfant, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à lui tirer, dès qu'elle parlait des raisons de sa fugue, il se braquait, refusait de répondre et changeait indéniablement de sujet, apprendre que James avait accueilli son ami à bras ouvert n'allait sûrement pas aidé Lily à le haïr, amis elle s'y évertuait corps et âme ;

_Accroche-toi ma vielle, tu vas finir pas réussir_ pensait t'elle pour se convaincre

Elle repensait alors à son magnifique sourire et une petite voix venait la titiller furieusement :

_T'es fichu..._lui criait-elle

Lily quitta sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, il était très tard et elle avait une furieuse envie de savoir comment c'était fini la soirée de James et Sirius, et surtout surtout qui étaient LA dernière conquête de James, si elle était brune blonde ou...rousse !

Il faisait très noire et Lily ne savait pas du tout où elle mettait les pieds...ce qui n'était pas pour la changer dans ses habitudes, Lily avait toujours la fichue habitude de patauger dans la semelle en ce qui concernait l'orientation, elle pouvait se perdre rien qu'en cherchant les toilettes, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé...

Il faut dire que Lily ne mettait pas souvent le nez en dehors de sa chambre surtout par peur de tomber de nouveau sur James qu'elle évitait comme la peste, il faut dire que c'était contraire au comportement habituel de Lily qui passait son temps à chercher les confrontations et même à les provoquer, il faut dire qu'avec James c'était complètement différent surtout à cause du fait qu'elle n'arrivait à avoir le dessus qu'après de nombreux efforts...

Lily pressa le pas, si elle ne faisait pas plus vite elle allait finir par les rater, et elle n'en avait aucune envie...un James et un Sirius très éméché étaient toujours plus drôle que les sérieux gentleman qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours...

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ? »Lui demanda une voix traînante qu'elle reconnue aussitôt

« Sirius !tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! »Cria t'elle la main sur son cœur

Sirius sourit et s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche féline :

« Je vois que tu me tiens en très grande estime, je suis vraiment touché... »

Lily sourit :

« Tu sais très bien que tu seras toujours mon imbécile préféré... »

Sirius sourit à son tour :

« On est pas sorti ce soir, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... »

Lily se sentit tout à coup gêné :

« Mais pas du tout, si je suis sorti c'était pour...pour...pour aller aux toilettes... »

Sirius fronça les sourcils sans se détacher de son sourire :

« Tu n'as pas une salle de bain dans ta chambre... »

Lily maudit intérieurement Sirius et ajouta en souriant :

« Oui, mais elles sont bouché... »

En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit à rougir, heureusement qu'il faisait noir sinon Sirius ne se serait pas gêné, et le lui aurait fait remarqué...tout sauf gentiment...

Lily se mit à balancer les mains :

« Bon je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je dois être frais et dispos pour demain...on aura une journée chargée... »

Sirius hocha la tête et se décala pour la laisser passé, puis alors qu'elle s'était presque échappée, il la retint brusquement :

« Dis Lily, ta copine, Sarah elle sera là demain ? »Demanda t'il timidement

Lily sourit :

« Pourquoi elle te plait... ? »Demanda t'elle surprise

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, Sarah était une fille très désirable, seulement habituellement les garçons la trouvé trop ...comment dire...trop...folle... !

Sirius fronça les sourcils et malgré la noirceur elle était sûre qu'il était en train de rougir:

« Non, c'était juste... pour être sûre que tu ne serais pas seule demain au chemin de traverse... »

Ah !Il ne voulait pas lui avouer alors d'accord :

_Si tu veux jouer Sirius black, tu as choisi la mauvaise personne_

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai me débrouiller... »

Puis sans rien ajouter elle amorça un mouvement pour se détacher mais il resserra sa prise :

« Tu n'as pas répondit à ma question... »

Lily soupira puis ajouta :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Sarah est si...si imprévisible, elle pourrait très bien acheter ces affaires au marché noire ou alors elle pourrait venir à l'école sans aucune fourniture...ou alors elle sera demain au chemin, qu'en sais-je ! »

Sirius fronça de nouveau les sourcils :

« Tu es sérieuse ! »Demanda t'il

« Parfaitement »répondit-elle sans mentir

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de la rattraper elle alla rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre...

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Lily avait quand même pris de bonnes habitudes au contact de la haute société, elle arrivait maintenant à se réveiller à midi, ce qui soit dit en passant était mission impossible quelques semaines avant...

Lily à peine réveillé se dépêcha de se préparer, elle était extrêmement heureuse, après des semaines de détention, elle était enfin libre, elle allait en profiter à mort

_Enfin pas trop_ lui rappela sa bonne conscience

Lily la chassa immédiatement...elle enfila la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, ce qui manque de pot était un vieux jean et une chemise hérité de son père qui avait un goût très douteux pour les chemises ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de les refiler à Lily à chaque occasion... Lily coiffa ces cheveux en queue de cheval et après avoir mis son éternel sac à dos, elle descendit les marches en trombe...elle était tellement impatiente...malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius hier, elle était sûre que Sarah ne la laisserait pas tomber et qu'elle serait présente au chemin de travers même si ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, elle savait aussi que Sarah aurait sûrement préparé quelque chose de très « instructif »à faire...

Sirius lui ayant déjà expliqué la façon de rejoindre le chemin, Lily était bien décidé à y aller seul et de préférence sans James ni Sirius car l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre...ces deux là étaient carrément inséparable, si Lily ne les avaient pas vu avec autant de filles elle aurait sûrement eu de sérieux doute...

_Quoique_ pensa t'elle _n'essayeraient t'ils pas de cacher quelque chose... ?_

Ces pensées furent arrêté là, Charles était en train de l'attendre à l'entrée...Lily était très surprise de le voir, Lily ne le voyait presque jamais, il était tout le temps si occupé, on aurait dit qu'ils ne vivaient même pas sous le même toit, Lily se demandait souvent comment faisait James pur supporter tant d'absence, elle de son côté c'était plutôt le contraire avec ces parents ils étaient un petit peu trop présents...

Lily chassa ces idées saugrenues de sa tête et se concentra sur le fait que James était à la maison au lieu d'être au travail...ce devait être quelque chose de très important...ou alors il n'allait quand même pas...

« Lily, je suis heureux que tu nous fasses une petite visite... »

_Ouais bon ben c'est bon, estimez vous heureux que je me sois réveillé...pensa t'elle _

Hypocritement Lily sourit à son parrain qui commençait réellement à la soûler...

« Je sais que tu ne t'entend pas très bien avec James... »

_Oh non !Vous croyez ? _pensa t'elle

« Seulement je me vois dans l'obligation de te demander de les accompagner au chemin de traverse »

Lily se demandait si crier la ferait passer pour une folle alliée...ou alors si se jeter sur son parrain un couteau dans les mains pourrait être perçu comme un cou de folie...

Elle espérait au moins que ça ne le serait pas...car c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait exactement à faire, Lily respira longuement pour se calmer :

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux... ? »Demanda t'elle

Charles fronça les sourcils :

« Bien sûre que je le suis... »

Lily sourit et sans un mot se dirigea vers la sortie :

« Ça serait plus simple si vous preniez la poudre de cheminette... »Proposa Charles

Lily se retourna un peu confuse et se dirigea vers l'immense cheminée qui trônait au milieu du salon et où l'attendait ces chevaliers servants, en fait il n'y avait que Sirius qui lui était servant James avait un air austère :

_Il n'est pas à prendre avec des baguettes _pensa Lily immédiatement _ça tombe bien, moi non plus..._

Elle leur sourit, bon ! si ils voulaient passer la journée avec elle ils allaient devoir en supporter les conséquences, bien sûre Lily n'était pas très impartiale, James et Sirius avaient sûrement aussi étaient obligé de l'accompagner mais elle n'en avait foutrement rien à faire, tout ce qui lui importait c'est que James était trop mignon dans son beau jean...

_Non, non, non...il n'est pas canon..._essaya t'elle de se convaincre _si, il l'est... _la rappela une voix dans son cerveau _regardes moi cette belle paire de..._

« Ferme-là ! »Cria Lily

Des regards choqués la regardèrent lui indiquant le faut qu'elle avait bel et bien crié...James et Sirius froncèrent les sourcils, se demandant apparemment si elle avait toujours un tant soit peu de bon sens, quand à Lily, elle ne rougit pas du tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte, beaucoup de gens sur cette planète parlaient tout seul, bon c'est vrai la plupart d'entre eux vivaient dans des établissements spéciaux mais Lily n'en avait comme toujours rien à faire...

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, de prendre une bonne portion de poudre de cheminette et de crier haut et fort « chemin de traverse ! »Avant de se mettre à tourner comme une folle et d'arriver élégamment dans une boutique poussiéreuse...Lily toussota un bon cou avant d'être rejoint par ces chevaliers servants...enfin servant c'était vite dit, James ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard, Lily ne comprenait pas c'était logiquement elle qui devait être en colère pas le contraire, non Lily ne comprendrait jamais les hommes, c'était un véritable mystère, malheureusement pour elle on ne peut vivre sans...

Lily jeta un regard interrogateur vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules et l'incita à la suivre silencieusement :

« Alors où est ce qu'on va ? »Demanda Lily pour combattre le silence qui c'était installé

« On va commencer par passer à fleurry et botts »lui répondit Sirius

Lily n'était pas très impressionné par le chemin, à new York c'était beaucoup plus grand plus coloré, mais ça avait son charme...

Après avoir acheté leurs livres dans le silence le plus complet, Lily commençait à s'ennuyer ferme et à échafauder des plans pour s'échapper quand :

« Si tu continues à le fixer comme ça il finira peut-être par disparaître »lui chuchota une voix dans son oreille en faisant allusion aux regard que jetait fréquemment Lily à James

Lily se retourna surprise qu'on est pu percevoir son manège pour découvrir une Sarah toujours aussi souriante, Lily sourit et la prit dans ses bras...

Sarah avait de grands yeux noirs qu'elle soulignait toujours avec une bonne dose de Khôl elle avait aussi de magnifique cheveux bruns, elle avait la peau mate et pure...aujourd'hui elle portait une jupe hypi et un chemisier qui ne laissait pas de place pour imaginer ces formes généreuses, elle la lâcha et la regarda longuement, quelque chose avait changé...

« Alors tu t'en sors toute seule ? »Lui demanda Lily

« Pas vraiment, non, j'y comprend rien à tout leur truc ah tien ! »Déclara Sarah une mine boudeuse sur le visage »et tu ne sais pas la meilleure on me demanda de payer pour mes fournitures scolaires, c'est la meilleure ça tu trouves pas ? »Déclara Sarah

soudain son regard se posa sur James et Sirius qui la regardaient bizarrement il faut dire qu'entendre des gens qui critiquent le fait de payer pour acheter quelque chose n'était pas monnaie courante alors...

« Je crois me souvenir ...toi c'est James et toi c'est...désolé je crois que j'ai oublié »

Sirius fronça les sourcils apparemment mécontent : »Sirius... »

« Ouais c'est ça, je me demande pourquoi j'ai oublié d'ailleurs t'es plutôt mignon... »

Lily pinça subtilement Sarah pour l'empêcher de continuer, Lily adorait Sarah, normal elle l'aimait comme sa propre sœur mais le problème venait de son comportement avec les gens qui l'entourait elle n'avait aucune conscience des limites qu'elle devait se mettre...aucune !

« Sarah, on serait heureux si tu te joignais à nous, on allait justement allez voire quelques amis dans un café... »Déclara James en souriant poliment

« Ah bon ? »Demanda une Lily estomaquée, depuis quand décidez t'on de ce qu'elle allait ou devait faire à sa place « vous voulez dire que VOUS allez voire VOS amis...moi et Sarah, on va...eh bien on va...on va ...on va aller au monde moldus et...et...et puis c'est pas votre problème, tu viens Sarah... ? »

Lily s'apprêtait à se retourner quand une main forte se posa sur son bras l'empêchant d'avancer : «vous n'irez nulle part, tu es sous notre responsabilité... »Déclara James d'une voix froide son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Lily aurait dû se sentir offensé, mais non, le seul sentiment qui lui traversa le cœur fut le sentiment qu'elle était protégée jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait ressenti ça jamais...mais son moi profond revint bien vite au galop : « de quoi je me mêle, pour qui tu te prends mon père ? »

La lueur qui traversa les yeux de James ne plut pas du tout mais alors pas du tout à Lily et sa réponse encore moins :

« Oh non, Lily, je suis tout sauf ton père, et crois moi...je ne te vois pas du tout comme ma fille... »

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Cette fille avait le don de l'énerver l'exister à la fois, c'était peu dire, pour la première fois de sa vie les sentiments qu'il ressentait le rendaient complètement perdu, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire à part le subir en silence...

Après quelques minutes Sarah avait fini par convaincre Lily de venir avec eux au restaurant pour pouvoir rencontrer les amis de James et Sirius, il l'avait vu ajouté quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Lily avant que cette dernière un sourire au lèvre n'accepte...ça ne lui présageait rien de bon...

Il avait déjà été assez ébranler quand elle s'était attaquée à Julie, personne avant elle à poudlard n'avait osé faire ça sans s'en mordre les doigts, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter ces pensées malgré la multitude de filles avec qui il avait passé de nombreuses soirées il ne pouvait la chasser de son esprit, ses cheveux roux et ces yeux verts si envoûtants...c'était même tout le contraire l'étalage de chair dont il était la victime durant ces soirées ne lui avait donné qu'une envie, filé la rejoindre et l'obliger à avouer le désir qui les transperçaient tous les deux, car s'il croyait qu'un simple baiser allait lui suffire il se méprenait et lourdement ...

James Sirius Lily et Sarah pénétrèrent dans le restaurant déjà bondé, James distingua immédiatement ces meilleurs amis et se dirigea vers eux, il salua Remus et Peter et Sirius fit de même quand il se retourna pour les présenter à Lily et Sarah celle si avaient tout simplement disparu...

« Mais c'est impossible... »Balbutta un Sirius sous le choc de la découverte »elles étaient là il y a quelques minutes... »

« Qui était là ? »Demanda Remus apparemment il n'avait pas fait attention aux jeunes filles qui les accompagnaient

James cria presque »les filles avec qui on été...maos bon sang ! Ou sont-elles encore passé »

« Mais James quand vous êtes entré il n'y avait que toi et Sirius... »Décréta Peter

James n'arrivait pas à y croire il s'était fait roulé dans la farine comme un véritable débutant, elles leur avaient sûrement jeté un sort pour qu'ils croient qu'elles étaient avec eux alors qu'en vérité elles étaient sûrement en train de vandaliser une maison ou un truc dans le genre

_Attend un peu que je mette la main sur toi Lily Evans..._

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

On a préféré arrêté là, mais ne vus en faite le prochain chapitre viendra bientôt très bien tôt même, bon on espère que vous avez aimé et on attend vos nombreuses (croisons les doigt...) reviewes enfin bref on a pas le temps de répondre aux reviewes mais on le fera la prochaine fois c'est promis pour l'instant on vous remercie tous sans exception et on vous envois de gros bisous !


	6. la vie est injuste

Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!! serait-ce un mirage???? nooooooooooooooooooooon c'est bien nous les f2, de retouuuuuur plus amoureux que jamais d'harry potter, et de lily et james, hmmmmmmmm….. comme vous tous d'ailleurs, bon d'abord on est désoléééééééééééééééééééééééééééé du retard accumulé, mais ca y est on est de retour et pour de bon cette fois, et comme sexe drogue et rock and roll et notre fic la plus play bisiité on commence par elle, et puis bien sur MERCI MERCI et encore MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII pour tous vos commentaires, MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII et voici le tant attendu nouveau chapitre de sexe drogue et rock and roll!!!!!

**LA VIE EST INJUSTE:**

Lily a toujours voulu être quelqu'un d'à part, ne pas être comme tout le monde, quand tout le monde tombait éperdument amoureux, lily préférait passer la majorité de son temps devant la télé à regarder des films ghorre, quand tout le monde perdait sa virginité aux fêtes de fin d'année , lily préférait rester avec ses amis qui lui racontaient les détails les plus crus de leurs parties de jambe en l'air avec ce qu'ils appelaient des «chaudasses», quand la mode était aux slim et top semi dénudées, lily préférait porter les vieilles fringues de son père , en somme lily n'était pas comme tout le monde alors quand quelqu'un lui donnait des ordres, et alors que tout le monde attendait d'elle qu'elle obéisse(surtout que quand celui qui ordonne est l'un des plus beaux partis d'Angleterre) elle, elle préférait litéralement prendre ses jambes à son cou, et l'envoyer se faire chier…

Et c'est ainsi que lily c'était retrouvé en train d'essayer de fuir james potter, et même si les séparait dieu seule savait combien de km, elle pouvait de l'endroit où elle était ressentir l'etendue de sa colère, elle pouvait l'entendre dire d'ici _je vais la tuer…._

_Merde… je suis dans la merde… _pensa lily

Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de james, non, non elle n'avait pas peur de james, c'est vrai, elle n'avait rien à craindre, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui faire?? la congedier dans sa chambre à vie??

_Je suis vraiment dans la merde _completa lily

«Déride toi lily… ne me dis pas que tu as peur…» dit Sarah

«ca va pas!!! moi?? peur?? non mais ca va pas!! de qui aurais-je peur?? et puis qu'est ce qu'il pourait bien me faire james?? c'est pas mon père!!!! je suis une grande fille, je peux faire ce que je veux!!»

Sarah la regarda avec un œil septique, lily ajouta:

«mais je te jure, tiens regarde, je vais me descendre 11 verre de votka!!!ca te va??»

«mouais… c'est un début!!»clama Sarah

Il était presque 3 heures du matin, après avoir faussé compagnie à james et ses amis, lily et Sarah avaient du attendre la nuit pour pouvoir enfin faire la tournée des bars, elles en étaient à leur 5 ème, lily et Sarah étaint toutes les deux un peu éméchées

_Un peu?? mais c'est un euphémisme, j'ai jamais été aussi bourré…_ajouta in petto lily

Lily descendit son premier verre (surement pas celui de la soirée) et ajouta:

«tu sais Sarah, james c'est pas un type bien, pfffff… mais alors pas du tout, je te juuuuuuuuuuure, chaque soirée une fille différente, mais je te JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURE, il mérite pas que je lui offre ma petite fleur(clin d'œil à friends, vous l'aurait remarqué, c'est pas la première fois, faut dire que j'adore cette série!!), bon c'est vrai il est probablement très doué, ca doit même etre un dieu du sexe, c'est vrai, mais il le mérite pas!!c'est qu'un prententieux gosse de riche, qui avant d'éjaculer demande la permission, j'en suis sur!!!»

«moi je trouve que si» ajouta Sarah « il est canon!!!»

«merci de me soutenir, bon moi je vais danser!!»

«parce que tu peux te mettre debout!!!???»

«bah ouais!!»

_Je crois _ … pensa lily _j'espère…._

Lily se leva du tabouret et se dirigea vers la piste de dance où passait la célébrissime chanson I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL

«j'adoooooooooooooore cette chanson!!!!!waouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! i loooove rock and roll…» se mit elle à chanter à tu tête tout en se déhanchant comme une folle!

Soudai n elle sentit quelqu'un l'agripper de derrière et lui susurer à l'oreille

«moi aussi…»

Elle ne se retourna pas, l'odeur de ce jeune homme suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête, il était bien plus grand qu'elle , et il posait ses mains fermes et rugeuses sur ses hanches lui fesant suivre un mouvement lent, sensuel et tendre… il lui caressait la nuque avec ses lèvres, douces, tentatrices, elle se sentit toute chose, et mit ça sous le cou de l'enorme quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait incurgité, elle n'avais jamais resenti ce genre de trucs avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec une personne etrangère!!!! c'était comme si son estomac avait décidé de dancer la rumba le tchathca, la sumba et toutes ses dances connus en meme temps, son corps, elle n'en était plus maitre, ce jeune étranger était un sorcier!!

_Pas un mongemort j'espère!!_supplia lily

«ouais on peut dire que tu le detestes à mort!!» cria sarah de loin

_Putain, sarah est encore plus bourée que moi …_

Lily ferma les yeux et se consentra sur sa dance… elle avait toujours été une exellente danceuse, mais elle n'avait jamais mis autant de cœur dans sa dance, et comment ne le ferait-elle pas? elle se sentit prise d'une fièvre inconnu, les mains de l'inconnu glissèrent le longe de ses hanches et remontèrent vers sa poitrine … et lily frémit de tout son être

_Mon dieu si c'est ca être vraiment bourré, bah je me soul chaque jour!!!_pensa lily

«mmmm….»

Le jeu continuait entre elle et le bel étranger, lily avait l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un roman à l'eau de rose, un jour elle en avait lu un avec sarah, juste pour rigoler, elle s'était tordu de rire tellement elle avait trouvé cela niais, stupide et puéril «elle prit son membre dressé de plaisir entre ses main palpitantes….»

_Ça aurait été plus simple de dire que c'est une pute, et qu'elle était en plein__e__ fellation _avait alors pensé lily

Mais comme elle avait tort, elle comprenait maintenant jusqu'au moindre frisson de la belle helene devant la beauté masculine du somptueux alexandre (reference à un harlequin que j'ai lu et qui m'avait trop fait marré)

Soudain le jeune homme la fit se retourneret elle put lui faire face:

«lily, comment tu peux te laisser aller comme ca dans les bras d'un inconnu?? mais ca va pas?? imagine que j'eus été un Mongemort, un tueur, un psychopate»

«mais je savais qe c'était toi james, jamesouneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet, tu m'as manqué tu sais!!»

Un james abasourdi lui fesait face:

«t'as bu combien de verre???»demanda t'il

«des taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!» ajouta lily avant de partir dans un énorme fou rire «comment tu as fait pour me retrouver mon beau chevaliier servant??»

«allez, viens , on rentre à la maison!!»

«mais ca va pas, pour qui tu te prends??je veux pas rentrer à la maison, je veux faire la feeeeeteeeeeeee»

Elle ota son bras et se dirigea cette fois vers son amie sarah, qui était en train de discuter avec sirius et deux autres jeunes homme, les deux étaient plutôt mignons, et lily se sentait d'humeur festive, merci à l'alcool, elle se foutait de savoir qu'elle avait dancer pour la première fois avec james, qu'il lui avait fait perdre la tête, james n'était qu'un coureur, ce n'était suremet pas la première fois qu'il dansait comme ca avec quelqu'un, elle n'était qu'une fille parmis tant d'autre :

«lily, voici Remus et Queudver, c'est les amis de james et de sirius!!»

«helooooooooooo les gars, vous m'offrez une votka???»

«je crois que tu as assez bu chérie»ajouta sirius en froncant les souricls

«dis plutôt que tu as pas un rond sirius, c'est pas grave, sarah??»

Sarah sourit, et alors qu'elle se retournait pour commander une autre votka, quelqu'un fit basculer lily sur son dos, elle se retrouva à matter un beau petit cul

_Tiens, impression de déjà vu, ou est ce que j'ai déjà vu ce petit cul?? _pensa lily

«les gars, on y va!!!»

«jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaames, espèce de malade mentale, pose moi par terre!! au secouuuuuuurs, c'est un enlevement, aideeeez moiii!!»

Un videur s'interposa:

«pose la par terre»ordonna t'il d'une voix de roc qui aurait fait peur au plus grand des héros

«ha! haaaaaa! t'es dans la merde james!!» exulta lily

Soudain elle sentit que james continuait à avancer sans que quiquonc ne vienne le gener, elle essaya de se relever et vit le colosse en train de se marrer et qui laissait james l'emporter sans son reste:

«pauvre type, comment tu peux avoir peur d'une sauterelle??» cria t'elle au videur

James partit dans un énorme éclat de rire:

«moi qui croyait etre ton chevalier servant!! mais pour eclaircir la situation , je lui ai dit que tu était branché SM que c'était un jeu entre moi et ma chérie»

«sale pervers, on peut te faire confiance pour tout ramner au sexe, espèce de salle hypocrite, enfant gat….»

Sarah apparut soudain dans le champs de vision de lily, mettant un terme à son monologue auquel james répondait en riant de plus bel:

«lily je te laisse, on se voit à la gare…»dit sarah avec son sourire inébranlable sur le visage

Tp sonnée, lily dit

«ouais, ouais! et merci de m'aider»

_Trahi par ses propres amis!!!_pensa lily _mais ouuuuuuuu va le monde??... merdeeeee!!! quel beau petit cul!!!!mmmm…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOON lilyyyyyy arrete tout de suite, c'est un ordre je t'interdis d'y penser, ferme les yeux, ne le regarde même pas meme si il a l'air de t'apeler, ne répond pas c'est unn pièèèèèège, merde chui vraiment bouréééé!!_

«tu sais que je peux rien faire contre james, il est trop mignon»

«merci sarah» remarqua james

«bon bah à toute, la compagnie!!»

Ils finirent par sortir du bar et se dirigèrent vers le parking où ils avaient surement garré leurs harley d davidson , lily avait fini par se calmer, elle n'allait pas donner à james la satisfaction de savoir qu'il était plus fort!!

_On peut pas dire que j'ai pas une belle vue…………………..NOOOOOOOON!!!Malediction, plus jamais d'alcool pour toi ma vielle lily!!_

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

James n'en démordait toujours pas, il devait punir cette petite effronté, qui osait se comporter avec lui James Potter, comme s'il était n'importe qui, pire comme s'il était le dernier des parias, mais avant tout, il ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un puisse toucher lily comme lui l'avait touché au pub, et pire, qu'elle lui réponde de cette manière, il l'avait senti vivre sous ses soigts, s'embraser, elle lui avait fait tourner la tête comme aucune fille avant elle, lui qui croyait tout savoir de ce qu'on ressentait dans ce genre de situation, mais ohhhhh comme il s'était trompé…. Ohhhh! comme la voire palpiter sous ses doigts l'avait transporter, cette jeune fille venue d'Amérique était en train de détruire tous ses repères, oui elle était en train de détruire sa vie!!

Comme il s'était inquiété quand elle avait disparu, quand elle l'avait fui …LUI!!! Comme s'il était un pestiféré, il avait eu envie de lui briser son joli petit cou d'intrigeuse, lui jeter un sort à lui!! ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, c'était lui qui d'habitude fuyait les jeunes filles, c'était lui qui d'habitude jetait des sorts, c'était lui le richissime play boy James Potter, mais c'était elle Lily Potter qui le rendait fou!

«elle s'est endormie!!»

James bascula lily et la placa entre ses bras, il la regarda, comme elle était belle là endormie, et surtout silencieuse, fini les crises d'histérie made in lily mais bordel qu'il aimait entendre cette voix même si c'était pour entendre les pires vacheries de la terre et vu son vocabulaire très developpé elle était bien avancé, des taches de rousseurs s'étalaient ça et là sur son visage, et ses cheuveux enfin libre voletaient autour d'elle, ses beaux cheuveux roux, à damner un saint, bon c'est vrai elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez, mais pour une fois il pouvait la regarder tout son soul sans qu'elle le remarque, c'est vrai qu'il s'était ses derniers temps empeché de la regarder, mais là il pouvait se laisser aller, il sourit, et ses amis bien trop intuitif pour son propre bien remarquèrent ce geste apparament dérisoire:

«elle ronfle…»mentit remus

«non!!»répliqua james sans pouvoir s'en empecher

«ca va!! ca vaaaaa! c'était juste une remarque!!!!!» dit remus

«fais pas attention à james remus, il est en pleine phase chasse!!!!»

«chasse?? ne me dis pas que tu chasses lily» demanda queudver

«non! non! bien sur que non!!!»répliqua james en entrant dans son manoir

«Et christal??»demanda remus

«quoi christal??» demanda james

«elle est au courant??»répliqua sirius

«au courant de quoi?? il n'y a rien à lui dire parce que il n'y a rien entre moi et lily, lily c'est juste la filleul de mon père, une pauvre fille orpheline a qui on fait la charité, c'est aussi simple que ca, christal elle c'est autre chose, c'est ma petite amie, héritière d'un empire égal au notre, elle, elle est faites pour moi, je suis pas le prince charmant qui va faire sortir cendrillon de la misère ou elle est, vous me lachez maintenant, je dois aller mettre cette ivrogne dans sa chambre avant que mon père pique une crise!!!»

Furieux james grimpa quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de lily, il la déposa sur le lit et la regarda à la lumière de la lune une dernière fois, il lui caressa sa joue si douce, cette peau si laiteuse faite pour lui, pour ses caresses

_Non, james , oublis, cette fille n'est pas pour toi, oublis là!!!bientot tu seras de retour à poudlard, tu ne vas presque plus la voire, tu seras avec ta bande, tes amis, ta petite ami__e__, tu dois l'oublier……..mais pourquoi estce sii difficile?? _

James soupira et quitta la chambre à pas feutré, il ne remarqua pas qu'une larme coulait le long de la joue de celle qu'il commencait à aimer sans s'en rendre compte….et qu'il avait blessé mertellement

«ouais chui une ivrogne, ouais chui orpheline, ouais chui pauvre, et j'en suis fière!!! murmura une lily qui pour une fois ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un avait réussi à la blesser

Pendant des années et des années, lily avait appris à baricader son cœur contre les gens, c'est une puttain, une droguée, elle est infréquantable, combien de fois elle avait entendu ces remarques, sans que ca lui fasse ni chaud ni froid, elle savait ce qu'elle valait et elle se foutait de l'opinion des autres, mais là, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle …. Oui c'était ca le mot… elle souffrait!!

_Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer_ pensa une lily qui avait endossé son role de mégère, pour toujours cette fois???

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

«prends soin de toi, et fais attention, les mongemorts sont partout» la conseilla une dernière fois charles

«ouais ouais, merci charles pour tout!! je sais que c'était pas facile, mais merci!!»

_Et va te faire foutre, toi et ton chien de garde de fils!!_ajouta in petto lily

Lily était tooujours lily, souffrance ou pas, enfin, non, c'est vrai que souffrir, elle l'avait remarqué, la rendait plus megère que jamais, depuis quelques jours, lily était devenu le diable incarnée, fesant chier son beau monde, comme on le lui avait appris en amérique, l'ancienne lily était de retour, fini les danses langoureuses avec james, fini les pensés plus que abhérante consernant une partie de son anatomie, tout ca c'était finiii!

Lily s'engoufra dans le train qui la ménera à son enfer personallisé, avec comme sauce un james tout ce qu'il ya de plus chiant, un sirius fesant de son mieux pour la déridé!

Elle n'avait pas revu sarah depuis cette fameuse soirée, et elle espérait vraiment que son amie allait faire une entrée normale pour une fois, qu'elle n'essayerait pas de venir à poudlard par ses propes moyens

«lily tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux, dans notre compartiment je veux dire, on s'y amuse toujours beaucoup» proposa sirius

_Maintenant c'est de la pitié que tu vois dans son regard, regarde toi lily tu es devenu une loque, tu devrais avoir honte de toi, merde! merde! et merde! Regarde ce gros connard de james, il ne te regarde même pas, tu es transparente pour lui, ressaisis toi ma pauvre fille _ pensa lily

Soudain ( il y en a marre des surprises) elle se sentit soulever de terre comme un sac de patate et elle se mit à tournoyer, et tournoyer

«lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!»cria un jeune homme

_Kiss?? _

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

« lla maghat temchich, ghat b9ay hna, khessek tzewji!!!»

«lla maghan tzewech, ana ba9a sghira, ba9i bghit n3ich, net3elem, nekber, ou zaidoun ana makan bghihch, 3endou stine 3am, pour qui tu me prends?? j'irai à poudlard, tu ne peux pas m'en empecher» cria sarah

Sarah était une maroccaine pure souche, et malheuresement pour elle, son père était toujours autant ancré dans les traditions sarah avait 16 ans, age que son père considerait comme propisse au mariage, il lui avait hier présentait, un viel homme tout décrépi qui voulait l'épouser, mais sarah avait d'autres projet:

«tu n'iras nulle part je te dis, je suis ton père, tu dois obéir, je savais que je n'aurai jamais du te faire entrer dans ce gibraltar, tu l'épouseras que tu le veuille ou non!»

Sarah sourit comme à son habitude:

«mais papa, si je l'épouse tu n'auras pas de petit fils, je suis sur qu'il tire à blanc!!» susura sarah

C'ets alors qu'il la gifla, sarah tomba sur terre sous le cou, mais ne se départissait pas de son sourire

Sarah était habituer aux sautes d'humeur de son père, elle était habituer à se faire fouetter ou tabasser, parce qu'elle portait un décoleté, ou parce qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer à minuit à la maison complètement stone, elle en était arrivé à un point où elle ne ressentait plus la douleur:

«moi qui croyait que tu m'aimais papas!» sourit sarah

«mab9itich kat 7echmi, a bent le7ram!!!»

Son père la prit par le bras et la mena vers la cave:

«ghat teb9ay hna, a hadik l9a7ba!!»

Il la lanca vers la cave, et sarah dégringola 10 marches d'un cou

«awww!!»

_Bon maintenant je fais quoi??_pensa sarah

Sarah se mit sur le dos et se mit à faire fonctionner ses méninges…

Sarah aurait logiquement en avoir marre de ses parents, elle aurait du s'enfuir depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre famille, et elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre toute seule, seule au monde?? nooon, elle ne pouvait pas!!

Ces parents comptaient encore pour elle malgré tout ce qu'elle endurait, elle ne pouvait imaginer la vie sans eux, parfois il vaut mieux faire comme si de rien n'était, et c'est ce qu'elle avait appris à faire depuis son plus jeune age, elle cachait ses sentiments, ses souffrances, derrière ce sourire que rien , non rien sur terre ne pouvait oter…

Mais voilà, est-ce normal d'être enfermée dans une cave sombre, remplis de cafards, de rats et dieu seul Savait quoi d'autre??

_Je crois que non_ admit sarah _bon il est temps de se casser__ d'ici, lily l'attendait….__ show must go on__…._

«mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!!!»cria sarah

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

La vie s'estvraiment une pétasse de première, c'est petit cou vache qu'elle vous lance parfois, ca peut vraiment un moment devenir chiant, mais comme toutes les pétasses, la vie parfois vous offre une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, et là lily était en plein extaaaase

_Merci mon dieu, je vous aime, je vous promet de ne plus jamais jamaiiiiiis vous insulter_ pensa lily

Kiss était un jeune homme vraiment vraiment très séduisant, c'était un grand brun avec une musculature plutôt avantagé, un jeun homme aux yeux bleu et à la chevelure de jais il avait un sourire franc et chaleureux:

«tu m'as manqué ma petite sauterelle!!» clama haut et fort kiss

«bordeeeeeeeeel kiss qu'est ce que tu fous là???»

Kiss la déposa sur terre et fronca les souricil

«bordel? arrange ton language avant de me parler lily!!»

Lily rosit:

«kiss, me fais pas chier devant tout le monde!!»

Tout le monde?? c'était un euphémisme, la scène qu'avait joué lily et kiss, ne passait pas inapercu, ils bloquaient à eu deux le passage et tous les regards étaient tourné vers eux, et lily éffaré se rendit compte que james et sirius eux aussi n'avait rien perdu de la scène, ils avaient même l'air très interessé, pourquoi à chaque fois elle devait vivre des moments comme ca devant james?? pourquoi à chaque fois elle devait avoir l'air d'une idiote devant le mec qu'elle haissait le plus sur terre, ah ca c'est clair la vie c'est une grosse putte!!

«chier?? lily tu t'excuses pour ton language de suite!!»

_ok, ca c'est génant, dieu je te haiiiiiis_pensa lily_ ma promesse aura pa duré des lustres…._

«kiss, je t'en prie, viens on va se trouver un compartiment» répliqua lily

Lily essaya de le tirer vers l'avant du wagon mais c'était comme essayer de tirer un bloc de glace, il refusait de bouger, elle savait ce qu'il voulait…

_Mon dieu faites que ce soit un cauchemard…._

«j'attend….» ajouta kiss

_C'est ca frappe une femme sur terre, moi qui croyait que j'étais ta tite soeur_

«bon okk, ca va , ca va!!»

Lily se tourna vers leurs telespectateurs qui étaient complètement largués, en premier lieu parce que ils ne connaissaient pas ces personnes qui hurlé en plein couloir, en deuxième lieu, parce que la scène était incompréhensible même pour ceux qui connaissaient lily alias james et sirius qui la regardé toujours abasourdi, lily se consentra sur james qui froncait les sourcils et dont les yeux lancés des eclairs… surement parce que kiss n'était pas aussi bien lui aussi pour monseigeuuuur james potter

_Oui mais regarde moi ses yeuuux……. Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!! ta geuulle!_

«excusez mon language!!!voilà! ca y est tu es heureux?? on peut y aller!!»

Kiss sourit

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Sarah arriva in extremis à attraper le poudlard express…

_Ouuuf!! il __s'__en fallait de peut!!!!_pensa sarah

Elle était sortie en catastrophe de sa maison après que sa mère l'ait libéré, comme d'habitude! Sa maman, celle qui la sauvait à chaque fois des situations les plus saugrenues, avant de partir elle n'avait pas oublier de lui donner une boite de «chabakiya»

«pour que tu restes toujours en pleine forme mon bébé» lui avait elle dit « llah i3awnek!!»

_Ahh mamaan!!! _pensa sarah

Sarah savait que son père allait piquer une crise folle et que comme à chaque fois il allait faire payer sa mère parce que elle sarah était trop lache pour l'aider, trop lache pour la sauver, trop lacher pour risquer de perde sa famille, oui elle sarah était une froussarde une lache, elle ne méritait meme pas d'avoir une mère comme celle là!!

Elle s'était ensuite transporter jusqu'à la gare et là elle avait enfin réussi à prendre ce foutu train!!!

_Maintena__nt suffi de trouver lily __… et tout ira bien__… je ne serai plus seul_

Comme à chaque fois, sarah allait se reposer sur son amie afin de tout oublier, aussi bizare que ca paresse, même ses amis n'était pas au courant de son enfer avec son père, et sarah n'avait pas l'intention de leur en parler!!

C'est alors que commenca une visite plus que périlleuse, à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait un compartiment pour voir si kiss et lily y était, on la regardait comme si elle était un extraterestre et on ne dégnait même pas lui répondre, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très présentable elle portait un jean taille basse troullé et un marcel noir troué aussi, bref elle avait pas fière allure, mais envers et contre tous, sarah ne se départissait jamais de son sourire, bah oui! comment survivre sans??

Elle ouvrit son centième compartiment ( en fait c'était pas vraiment le centième mais bon elle avait arreté de compter à 30)

«sarah??»

_Ahh! enfin des visages connus!!_

«james, siriuus, remus, queudver!!comme je suis heureuse de vous voir, ca fait 2 heures que je cherche un endroit ou me mettre!!»

Sarah entra avec bruit et fraca posa son sac de voyage sur terre, les salua à tour de role et s'assis en tailleur sur l'un des bancs tout prêt de sirius, ils la regardèrent aussi bizzarement que ceux qu'elle avait déjà cotoyé auparavent:

«quoi?? qu'est ce qu'il ya??j'ai quelque chose sur le visage??? » demanda t'elle

«tu ne devrais pas être avec ta psychopate de copine et son petit ami??» demanda james

_Tiens bizzare!!! depuis quand james est méchant avec moi??__et qui est ce mystérieux petit ami???_

« je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles mais j'en déduis que lily à rencontrer un mec»

«ouais, on peut dire ca, elle avait l'air de plutôt bien le connaitre!!» ajouta sirius en lui lancant son fameux regard

_Pourquoi ce débile me regarde toujours comme ca?? j'ai l'impression d'être de la viande à chaque fois, un jour ou l'autre va falloir que je lui clou le bec_

«alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête??? lily va bien s'amuser!! Elle en a bien le droit, vous savez une sexualité epanouie est la clé d'une vie heureuse, vous devriez essayer vous seriez beaucoup plus … comment dit en…. Joyeux!!»

Ils la regardèrent encore plus bizzarement qu'avant:

«pourquoi à chaque fois que tu parles j'ai l'impression d'être débile??» demanda sirius

«peut être parce que tu l'es!!»ajouta sarah en se levant gracieusement

«bon les mecs je vous laisse, vous pourriez me dire ou se sont dirigés lily et son mystérieux petit copain??»

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

James regardait le paysage défilait devat ces yeux, le paysage désormais habituelle, il était de retour vers poudlard, sa maison, l'endroit ou il se sentait chez lui…ses amis étaient en train de s'amuser aux cartes à grand coup de cris et de coups!!

«merdeee remuuuus, c'est pas du jeux de pas tricher, tu me fais passer pour un monstre!!»

«ok! ok! si tu veux je veux bien tricher maintenant»

«mais noooooon remus, tu n'es pas sensé me le dire, voilà maintenant c'est officiel je jourais plus jamais contre toi!»

«ohhh alleeez sirius sois pas mauvais gagnant!!!» susura queudver

« je le suis pas! mais ca me fait chier qu'il ne triche même pas, c'est insultant pour moi!» bouda sirius

James sourit, en fait, sa vrai famille c'était eux, ses amis; aussi bizzare que cela paresse surtout quand on écoutait leur conversation, mais ils comptaient beaucoup pour lui, remus le sage, calme, innébranlable du groupe, toujours là pour réconforter les autres malgré son passé tout ce qu'il ya de plus triste, et puis il yavait sirius, son meilleur ami, mieux, son frère, celui qui était toujours partant pour les 400 coups, celui qui était près à tout faire avec lui, et même si tout le monde croyait qu'il était dure et sans cœur, lui savait que son ami était tout ce qu'il ya de plus bon, et enfin quedveur le dernier des maraudeurs, il était juste, bon , et toujours partant pour defendre ses amis même si il n'en avait pas la carure, il était lui aussi l'un des leurs!!

«allooooons, alloooooons, les garcons assez de bêtises, sinon, vous aurez droit à une fessée!!» cria james

«ahhhhh! enfiiin! te voilà de bonne humeur»remarqua remus

«on croyait qu'après l'épisode lily dans les bras d'un inconnu tu boudrais encore pendant des heures!!» susura sirius

«qui est lily???» demanda christal les surprenant en pleine conversation

James se retourna, christal était vraiment une très jolie jeune femme, une jolie brune, avec de longs cheuveux bruns ondulés, un sourire éclatant rechaussé par de jolies faussettes, elle avait deux grands yeux bleux qui brillaient de mille feux … oui; christal était une jeune fille eblouissante:

«james, qui est lily??« répéta t'elle quelque peu véxé par le silence ambiant

«c'est personne, une nouvelle, fieule de mon oncle, si tu venais plutôt par là que je te dise bonjour comme tu le mérites!» répondit james d'un trait

Christal eut l'air de se déntendre car elle sourit et se dirigea vers son petit ami tout en saluant les amis de se dernier!

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa goulument, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette caresse que james afectionnait tout particulièrement… james la prit dans ses bras et l'emrassa avec autant de passion dont il était capable …

«tu m'as manqué aussi…..» dit christal en souriant quand james la laissa enfin respirer

James sourit et l'embrassa

« remus, sommes nous invisible??» demanda sirius

«apparament oui!» répondit remus en souriant

«là tu vois, je suis choqué, CHOQUE, moi qui croyait que mon sex appeal crevait les yeux, non mais!»

« vois tu sirius, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur ce point!» ricana james

«hey, chéri, tu es au courant, apparament, cette année il ya trois nouveaux, ils viennent des etats unis, tu te rends compte?? j'espère qu'ils sont sympas, j'adorerai faire leur connaissance…»

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

«je te jure que j'allais t'appeler, mais j'étais presque tout le temps puni, consigner comme ils disent aussi, je te juuuure!» plaida lily

Revoir kiss, c'était vraiment ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté new york; elle sourit alors quue kiss lui jetait un de ses fameux regards qui en fait voulait dire _ je ne te crois pas du tout, toi, te faire punir???_

Il alluma une cigarette et lui sourit:

«kiss, tu m'as manqué»

«mais toi aussi, petite sauterelle»

«sarah sera aussi l'une des notres!»

Comme elle s'y attendait, le visage de kiss se refermaaussitôt :

«je sais...»

«oh arreeeeete! ne me dis pas que tu lui en veux toujours!»

«lily écoute moi bien, sarah est parti, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, elle est partit comme ca du jour au lendemain, sans rien nous dire, on était une famille, elle était l'une des notres, maintenant elle n'est plus rien pour moi…. Et pour toi non plus!! » il se radoucit en voyant le regard de lily et ajouta«elle nous a trahi lily elle n'est pas la sarh que tu connaissais avant, elle a changé! on ne peut plus lui faire confiance!»

«je vois que je suis toujours la bienvenue, saluut kiss» fit une voix

Lily se retourna pour trouver une sarah souriante comme à son habitude à l'entré de leur compartiment

«sarah, je t'attendais plus, jme suis dit que tu avais trouvé un moyen plus marrant de rentrer à poudlard» décréta lily

Sarah sourit comme à son habitude, mais lily connaissait assez son amie pour savoir que ca n'allait pas bien du tout, les paroles de kiss l'avait blessé bien plus que ce qu'elle voudrait bien admettre:

«et rater nos retrouvailles??voyons lily!!!»

« salut sarah!!» finit par dire kiss après que lily lui ai ecrasser les pieds

« j'ai vu james lily, il avait pas l'air très heureux, je crois qu'il aime pas beaucoup kiss!!»

Kiss fronca les sourcils alors que lily se laissait tomber à coté de son amie sur un banc en soupirant:

«qui est james??»

«ah ca c'est une looongue histoire»

Kiss se cala sur le banc, expira la fumé de sa bouche et sourit à son tour:

«j'ai tout mon temps!!»

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

«james, rogue a une nouvelle coupe, il devient de plus en plus mignon, je crois que vous devriez vivre votre amour au grand jour» décréta sirius en s'asseyant à la table des gryffondord

James lui jeta un regard morne:

«ouuuuuu, james n'est pas de bonne humeur!! encore en train de penser au ti copain de lily??» nota remus

«vous allez arreter avec ca?? je ne suis pas jaloux, je sais que vous voudriez que je le sois mais non, et maintenant vos geules il ya dumbledore qui va parler»

Et effectivement le vieux directeur, se leva de son siège sous les regards des professeurs et des elèves rivés à ses lèvres, il esquissa un sourire bienveillant et commenca:

«mes chers elèves, je suis heureux de vous acceuillir encore cette année à poudlard, je sais que les temps ne sont pas très gais et que beaucoup d'entre vous ont perdu des proches dans cette bataille entre le bien et le mal mais sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenu et en sécurité à poudlard, c'est notre maison à tous, et je suis sure qu'elle est très heureuse de nous acceullir» il se tut et jeta un regard à la salle «je tiens à vous rapeler aussi que l'accès à la foret interdite est toujours interdit même si apparament quelques élèves ne l'ont toujours pas compris, monsieur rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que la liste des objets interdits est toujours disponible pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant»

James et sirius se jetèrent un regard moqueur:

«on le sait, c'est juste qu'on en a rien à faire» chuchota sirius

« et pour finir, je tiens à notifier que nous avons cette année ….» et avant que dumbledore ait pu finir, la grande porte souvrit avec bruit et fracas et kiss se retrouva catapulté à l'intérieur de la grande salle, il glissa jusqu'à arriver au pied du tabouret où résidait le choipeaux qui lui jeta un regard dégouté, ce dernier était en fait en train de rire comme un gamin de 10 ans, la salle entière avec ses centaines d'étudiant le regardait alors que lui en avait un tout petit peu rien à faire, un silence de plomd tomba sur la salle alors que kiss continuait à se marrer:

«et bien je crois que monsieur mars a été très explicite» finit par murmurer un dumbledore hilare» je vous présente kiss mars, lily evans, et sarah mouniri, venu étudier avec nous à poudlard, ils sont en 6 ème année et vont directement rejoindre leur camarades après que le choipeux leur ai trouvé une maison à la hauteur de leur qualité, je vous demande de les acceuillir le mieux possible»

James se retourna et vit une sarah hilare et une lily plus que furieuse faire leur entrée dans la grande salle sous les regards interloqués des élèves, lily avec l'uniforme de poudlard c'était vraiment….. eppoustoufflant, jamais il n'avait remarqué que le siiiii rigide uniforme de poudlard pouvait être porté d'une manière aussi sexy, james n'avait jamais vu les jambes de lily, bien sur il se l'était imaginé plus d'une fois, mais elle avait de longues jambes et james s'imagina aussitôt emprisonné entre elles, la chemise qui d'habitude lui paressait informe la moulait comme une seconde peau, lily s'approcha de kiss et lui tendit la main et toujours en riant ce dernier lui prit la main et au lieu de s'en aider pour se relever il la tira vers lui et lily se retrouva par terre…. Ce qui donna à la salle entière une vue imprenable sur ses loooongues jambes, james crut défaillir…

Madame macgonagal préféra se lever pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade et alors que tout le monde se mit à rire et appaludir de bon cœur cette entrée que seul certains professeurs pouvaient se permettre, kiss fit une reverence en jetant un regard moqueur à lily qui fulminait de rage, james pouvait presque voire la fumée sortir de ses oreilles alors qu'elle rougissait à vu d'œil, elle se releva tant bien que mal grace à l'aide de sarah qui essayait de son mieux de ne pas se moquer de son amie, james fronca les sourcils:

_Puéril_….

Madame macgo leur cria quelque chose et ils se calmèrent, elle poussa kiss vers le choipeau et il le mit sur sa tete aussitôt le choipeau cria:

«gryffondord!!!»

Kiss sourit comme s'il s'y attendait il se leva sous les applaudissments des elèves; james soupira et se pencha vers sirius:

« mais c'est qui ce mec??»

«aucune idée, mais regarde lily!!!»

James se retourna pour voire la belle rouquine fusiller litéralement kiss du regard, ce dernier c'était assis à la table des gryffondord à coté des premiers années qui le regardaient avec de l'admiration dans le regard, il sourit comme pour narguer lily, cette dernière s'avanca à son tour vers le choipeaux et le mit in petto sur sa tete, aussitôt il cria:

« gryffondord!»

James se surptit à dire _ouuuf!!_

_C'est juste pour la surveiller, rien d'autre!! je veux juste qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer, c'est tout!!_ répéta t'il

«c'est cool! la rouquine est avec nous!!» sourit sirius

James avait remarqué que son ami s'était beaucoup rapproché de lily, il ne pouvait l'en blamer, lily était adorable avec les autres, c'était avec lui que ca coincait, mais james ne pouvait s'en cacher quitte à ce que lily soit à poudlard il préfréait qu'elle soit avec lui, pour son propre bien!

La rouquine comme l'avait si bien surnomé sirius s'assit près de sirius qui posa son bras sur les épaules de lily, james détourna le regard et il ne put apercevoir lily donner un cou de coude dans les cotes de kiss qui gémit

«serpentard!!» cria le choipeaux

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Et voilà et voulouuuuuuuuuu!! prochainement la suiiiiiiiite

Et oubliez pas, reviweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!!!


	7. j'arrête!

Nous voilà de retour, plus heureux que jamais de vous revoir tous, on est vraiment désolé pour le retard accumulé mais on fait vraiment de notre mieux pour updater le plus souvent possible, on espère que vous allez appréciez, le prochain chapitre est en cour d'écriture et vous l'aurez très certainement pour la semaine prochaine, enfin on espère, et puis n'oubliez pas un petite reviwe fait toujours très ziziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir, même plus, alors déchainez vous!! on aimerait aussi vous remerciez vraiment de nous avoir fait passer la barre des cent ca nous fait vraiment plaisir c'est une première alors merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii On vous adooore tous, les réponses des reviwes sont à la fin du chapitre!!!

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**J'arrête!**

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée magistrale au milieu d'une pièce immense, éclairée uniquement par les flammes lengourante, et malgré ce feu qui aurait pu réchauffer le plus glacial des cœurs une froideur inhumaine régnait dans la pièce dont le seul mobilier se résumait à un majestueux fauteuil brillant où trônait le seul et l'unique mage noir, le plus craint et le plus respecté des sorciers… Voldemort, dont le seul nom effrayait moldus et sorciers, trolls et géants, elfes et lutins, entouré de ces nombreux serviteurs, chacun d'entre eux était capable de donner sa vie pour lui, de mourir pour lui, de souffrir pour lui, il suffisait qu'il le leur ordonne … il réfléchissait, cette sang de bourbe était bien plus dure à capturer qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais il la lui fallait, il fallait qu'elle soit à lui, et il allait l'avoir comme tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré… il sourit :

«Ne la tuez pas, je la veux vivante!!»

«Maitre, il est impossible d'opérer à l'intérieur de poudlard, c'est trop dangereux, dumbleudore veille…»

Voldemort fronça les sourcils:

«Crois tu vraiment que je crains ce vieil illuminé??»

Le mongemort se rendit compte mais trop tard de son erreur,

«Avada kedavra!!»

Un rayon lumineux vert quitta la baguette du sorcier pour ôter à jamais la parole au mongemort, il tomba en arrière les yeux ouverts, pétrifié… tuée par son maitre, celui qu'il adulait, qu'il craignait …

«Enlevez-moi ca d'ici!!Borgne viens par là!!!»

Un groupe de mongemort s'avança impassible, c'était une scène tout ce qu'il ya de plus normal pour eux, ils ôtèrent le cadavre et Un autre mongemort s'avança, il était vieux très vieux et se mouvait avec difficulté, un de ses œil était caché par un étendard noir, il s'agenouilla devant son maitre:

«Qu'elles sont les nouvelles???»

«Il dit d'attendre!!Ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment, d'après lui mon seigneur»

«Alors nous attendrons!!» ajouta Voldemort en souriant « j'attendrais!!! Elle en vaut la peine!!»

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

«Très intéressant, donc en somme, notre Lily nationale est amoureuse!!

« Grossomodo, ouais!!!»Dit Sarah

Lily soupira pour la millième fois depuis que Sarah c'était mise à conter à kiss les aventures trépidantes qu'elle avait vécu cette été

_Enfin trépidante, ca reste à prouver moi je dirais plutôt, chiante, merdique, à chier…._

Lily adorait Sarah, non, c'est vrai elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais elle détestait sa manie d'extrapoler tout ce qui se passait dans la vie de Lily, le jour ou Lily s'était mise à la pilule pour regeler son cycle plus que turbulent, Sarah lui avait demander quel position elle avait essayé, le jour ou Lily avait par mégarde sourit à un professeur Sarah lui avait notifier qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle fasse du charme à son professeur, que ces notes étaient assez bonnes comme ca, et puis le jour où Lily s'était fait un œil au beurre noir en rentrant dans son casier Sarah l'avait emmener assister à une réunion des femmes battus, et malgré tout ce que Lily pouvait lui dire, Sarah n'écoutait rien ni personne elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait point, mais alors quand Sarah et kiss qui étaient sensés se faire la guerre, se liguaient contre elle

_Mon dieu, pourquoi me détestez vous autant???_

« Lily je serais ta demoiselle d'honneur hein?? « Demanda Sarah

Lily leva les yeux vers le plafond, et en profita encore une fois pour admirer silencieusement poudlard, c'était vraiment magnifique, rien à voir avec Gibraltar…Gibraltar était un endroit usé par les années, les décennies, les siècles, par les élèves en mal de sensation qui y étaient passés, par les nombreuses guerres qui s'y étaient déroulées, les aides financières tardaient à venir et comme c'était une école public, et que la plupart de ses élèves n'étaient pas assez riche pour faire avancer le monde de la magie, Gibraltar, sa merveilleuse maison était laissé à l'abandon, mais poudlard elle….

_C'est comme si Brad Pitt et tom Cruise avaient eu des enfants sorciers et qu'ils avaient décidé de leur créer une école rien que pour eux _ pensa Lily

«Attendez ici qu'on vous appelle» leur ordonna une femme à l'air pincé

_Je n'aimerai pas l'avoir comme prof celle là_ …

«Lily j'ai une question»commença kiss de sa voix sérieuse

Lily fronça les sourcils se préparant au pire elle se tourna vers kiss:

«Non!!»

«Non! Quoi??J'ai encore rien demandé » s'irrita kiss

«La réponse est non, il n'y a rien entre moi et James» annonça Lily

«Ce n'était pas ma question mais je note ton attitude très négative!!

Lily roula des yeux et s'empêcha de prendre sa baguette et de jeter un sort à kiss

«Alors vas-y quelle est ta question!!??»

Kiss sourit et Lily sut que sa question n'allait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout lui plaire…

_Je dois être un peu medium, qui sait??_

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A serpentard!! Elle était envoyée à serpentard, elle allait quitter ces amis pour serpentard, elle jeta un regard incrédule à Lily qui avait l'air aussi choqué qu'elle, des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table voisine à celle qu'avait rejoint quelques minutes avant Lily et kiss, elle se leva péniblement reposa le choipeaux et se dirigea à pas hésitants mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres à la table des serpentard, elle s'assit … on la félicita, et des mains lui tapotèrent fièrement le bras

_Comme si c'était un exploit__ d'__être__ là, suffit d'__être__ une salope_ pensa-t-elle in petto _le suis-je??_

_Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii _lui répondit une voix intérieure qu'elle fit immédiatement taire

Elle soupira et se força à manger quelque chose mais le cœur n'y était pas, si elle était venu à poudlard malgré le refus persistant de son père c'était pour être avec Lily pas pour se retrouver seul, abandonné de tous encore une fois, elle sentit que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à venir mais elle élargit son sourire, et but une gorgé de jus de citrouille…

_Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant??__Je__ pourrais__ toujours__ rentrer chez moi et épouser le vieux con__…. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon_ lui cria la même petite voix encouragée cette fois par Sarah _bon si c'est moi qui le dit je ne vais quand même pas me contredire…._

Les élèves la regardèrent bizarrement

_Serais-je en train de parler tout haut??? _Sarah réfléchit un moment _S'ils trouvent __bizarre__ que je parle toute seul, c'est __que ne se__ sont pas vraiment des sorciers_

«Moi c'est Rebecca, Rebecca black, de la lignée des black enchanté, tu es une sang pur n'est ce pas!!??» demanda une jeune fille à coté d'elle

Sarah leva les yeux vers elle, la jeune fille était vraiment très jolie, avec de beaux et longs cheveux noirs qui lui couraient le long du dos, Sarah lui sourit et ajouta:

«Je ne donne pas ma lignée à n'importe qui!!»

Rebecca la regarda bizarrement et sourit à son tour:

«Oui, tu es bien une sang pur!!»

Sarah arqua un sourcil et ajouta:

«Non pas vraiment, je suis de parents moldus!!»

_Petite menteuse!!_

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard dégouté et retourna à son bifteck

_Pourquoi à chaque fois, je cherche les problèmes?? __Je__ me demande ce que font les autres!!_

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

«Content que tu sois des notre Lily!!Désolé pour Sarah»

Lily était toujours sur le choc de la nouvelle quand Sirius lui glissa ça à l'oreille, kiss assit à coté d'elle avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement

«Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air d'être affecté!!» lui reprocha Lily

«Pourquoi?? ca serait mentir, ca m'arrange qu'elle ne soit pas là!!!»

Lily lui jeta un regard dégouté et ajouta:

«Je t'interdis de dire ca kiss elle t'a manqué autant qu'à moi, tu devrais lui parler, tu ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est partie!!»

« Toi non plus et je ne veux pas le savoir, elle est partie et c'est tout, ca me suffit, maintenant si tu permets j'ai la dalle!!»

Lily regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que la table était replie des mets les plus succulents, elle soupira et regarda les gens qu'il y avait autour d'elle, son regard fut tout de suite à la recherche de James sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte, il était à 2 sièges à coté d'elle et il entourait de ses bras une jeune fille ….

_Non mais je te jure, il en a jamais assez!!!_

Et bien malgré elle, elle se mit à détailler la jeune fille qui en fait était vraiment jolie, elle ressemblait à une poupée Barbie, en fait, bref elle était un fantasme ambulant, alors que Lily, elle tait juste elle, l'américaine pure souche, le visage plein de taches de rousseur disgracieuses et de long cheveux roux comme poil de carotte…

_Comme toutes les poufs qu'il ramène d'habitude, en quoi celle-ci est différente??_

En fait James la tenait comme qui elle était sa propriété et elle le regardait de la même manière, il l'avait déjà regardé comme ca, seulement elle il y avait toujours de la colère mêlait à ce sentiment, elle il la regardait avec tellement de tendresse dans le regard que Lily se sentit bouillir…

_Bon ok, c'est plus qu'une bimbo pour lui, est ce qu'il l'aime_

«Continues comme ca et tu vas finir avec un torticolis» glissa kiss à son oreille

Elle se retourna vivement et lui jeta un regard furibond:

« Tu cherches à finir comme dtà l'heure, ca peut s'arranger!!»

Kiss étouffa un rire et retourna à son plat, Lily soupira et se retourna vers la table des serpentard, Sarah était en grande conversation avec une belle brune…

Est-ce que toutes les filles de poudlard étaient des canons sur patte???

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

_«Sais-tu à quel point tu es belle??» interrogea t'il d'une voix rauque_

_Elle ne répondit pas mais quand sa bouche se posa sur la sienne dans un doux baiser empreint de respect elle sentit son corps répondre et s'épanouir, bientôt elle s'__abandonna__ aux sensations qui naissaien__t__ en elle et devenaient de plus en plus intenses, __James__ dénoua la ceinture du négligé qui glissa à terre, puis alors qu'il tirait douceme__n__t sur le ruban qui formait l'épaulette de sa chemise de nuit, __Lily__ retint son souffle…_

_Baissant la tête il posa brièvement ses lèvres dans l'__entrebâillement__ de son __décolleté__ avent de se redresser_

_« __Tu__ n'as rien à craindre __Lily__…. Je serais toujours là pour toi__»_

_James l'__encercla__ de ses bras délicatement comme on saisit un objet précieux, elle se renversa en arrière tandis que ses lèvres, après avoir gouté la saveur de sa bouche, s'aventuraient sur le renflement de sa poitrine__, elle eut un gémissement et se serra contre lui , enhardie par le désir elle glissa sa main sous la chemise de James pour toucher sa peau nue , elle avait les joues en feu mais son inexpérience la rendait plus audacieuse encore , il accentua son étreinte avec une ardeur qui la fit trembler…_

«Debouuuuuut là dedans!!!» cria une voix aigue

Des cris de jeunes filles hystériques fusèrent dans la chambre que Lily partageait avec les sixièmes années de son année, Lily connaissant très bien le propriétaire de cette voix rabattit la couverture sur sa tête et ferma les yeux chassant les rayons lumineux qui voulaient la tirer de son beau rêve

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu as pensé ça, c'était un rêve débile, ce n'était même pas un rêve c'était un cauchemar…_ corrigea t'elle

_Alors pourquoi tu as une folle envie de cont__inuer là où kiss t'a__ arrêté??_

«Lily debouuuuuuuuuut, c'est l'heure d'aller petit déjeuner, tu sais le repas le plus important de la journée!!»

Lily l'ignora et se contenta de grogner pour lui signifier son mécontentement

«Comment vous avez fait pour monter?? Il est strictement interdit aux garçons de pénétrer ici … c'est impossible, même les maraudeurs…» S'indigna une voix

Lily ouvra un œil et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant d'elle, la bimbo de James avait les mains sur les hanches et jetait des avada kedavra à kiss qui souriait béatement comme tout male digne de ce nom, Lily se décida à se lever, repoussa les couvertures, prit kiss par le bras et le tira hors du dortoir et loin de cette sirène de malheur, elle descendit les marches et arriva à la salle commune et s'élança sur l'un des canapés moelleux, et reprit sa position favorite, c'est-à-dire endormie:

«Si j'ai pris le risque de monter c'était pas pour que tu te rendormes!!» la réprimanda kiss

«Mmgh…» Lui répondit elle

Kiss sourit et s'élança sur elle:

«Tu l'auras voulu petite sauterelle!!!»

«Tu crois que tu vas m'effrayer avec tes surnoms débiles!!!» lui répondit-elle

Malheureusement pour Lily kiss avait bien plus qu'un surnom débile dans sa manche il s'élança vers son amie et se mit à la chatouiller comme un dingue:

«Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon» cria Lily

Mais comme d'habitude kiss n'en avait cure et continua son manège, Lily détestait qu'on la chatouille, elle était très chatouilleuse, bizarrement ce détail avait été zappé lors de son rêve

_Cauchemar, cauchemar pas rêve_ corrigea t'elle aussitôt

Comme d'habitude kiss frappait là où ca faisait mal:

«Kiiiiiiiiiiss, arrête!!!»

«Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon» fut tout ce que lui répondit l'intéressé en continuant à la chatouiller

«Hmm hmm»

Kiss s'arrêta brusquement et Lily put de nouveau respirer, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voire à qui elle devait des remercîments:

« Je vous dérange peut être??»

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche, l'objet de son cauchemar….

_Bien tu t'es souvenu cette fois_ se félicita t'elle

L'objet de son cauchemar, donc, était devant elle, la mine lugubre….

Elle se rendit compte du spectacle qu'elle offrait avec kiss, lui complètement affalé sur elle avec apparemment aucune envie de bouger, et elle en pyjama et aussi rouge qu'une tomate, les larmes aux yeux

« En fait, ouais!!» répondit kiss

_Oul__aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ca commence bien _pensa Lily

James fronça les sourcils et offrit sa main à Lily:

«Lève-toi Lily! Tout de suite!»

_Encore un ordre, mais pour qui se prend cet _

Lily arqua un sourcil et se rapprocha de kiss:

«Non merci, je me sens super bien là où je suis»

Kiss éclata de rire devant un James toujours aussi lugubre :

«Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de ta part…»

Laissant flotter cette insulte à peine perceptible il se dirigea vers la sortie laissant une Lily bouillant de rage:

«Bah dit donc il protège son territoire le petit James»

«Il protège rien du tout c'est qu'un sale hypocrite enfant gâté…»

«Vous parlez de moi là??» demanda Sirius qui les avaient rejoints

Lily repoussa kiss, se leva et jeta un regard meurtrier è Sirius:

« Bien que cette description s'applique également à toi, non!!»

«Oulaaaa! Lily s'est levée du pied gauche!!!»

Lily soupira et remonta pour mettre son uniforme

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

En fait poudlard n'était pas si horrible que ça, bien sur la bouffe de merde, l'humour vache de kiss, les fantômes limite lubriques, les réveils à 8h du mat et surtout l'absence de Sarah n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait longtemps essayé de parler à Sarah mais ils avaient peu de cours en commun, et Lily ne savait pas où était leur salle commune, oh elle avait longtemps cherché mais un pauvre débile du nom de Rusard coupait tout le temps ses élans, ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'arrêter, foie de Lily . Les cours et ses professeurs lui plaisaient bien, elle était contente de se rendre compte qu'elle était aussi performante en Amérique qu'en Angleterre ,il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis sa rentrée à poudlard et Lily était surtout mais alors surtout choquée par ce que représenter les maraudeurs à poudlard

En fait c'était des stars…

_Ca me brule la bouche rien que de le penser_ pensa t'elle avec dégout

Par maraudeurs, elle voulait dire la joyeuse troupe qu'elle détestait le plus au monde depuis son entrée à poudlard, car les quatre gentlemans qu'ils sont et qui l'avaient collés toutes ces vacances fessaient littéralement comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, oh Sirius et Remus la saluaient parfois mais James lui fessaient comme si elle était transparente… et ca lui fessait bien plus mal qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer, elle préférait encore son dégout ou sa haine, mais cette nonchalance la rendait dingue …. Kiss voyait bien que quelque chose clochait mais il ne lui avait rien demandé, mais il la connaissait si bien qu'elle était sur qu'il avait déjà tout deviné, et pour ne rien arranger elle ne s'était fait aucun ami, pas que ca la rende malade, elle était habituer à être la marginale du groupe mais elle avait parfois l'impression que c'était un cou de James

_Ouais bah même si t'aimerais bien tout mettre sur son dos, ce n'est pas de sa faute!!_

Les maraudeurs étaient admirés, jalousés, aimés, par toute l'école, Sirius et James étaient littéralement des dieux du quiditch, Remus était le préfet parfait et quedveur bah quedveur bah c'était quedveur c'est déjà bien en sois, non??

Lily soupira et se remis au travail, elle était à la bibliothèque et fessait des recherches sur un devoir de métamorphose, c'était sur les animagis, elle tourna les pages d'un bouquin avec rage ca faisait une heure qu'elle cherchait la liste des animagis déclarés en Angleterre et elle n'avait toujours rien trouvé….

_Pff…. Ca m'apprendra à en faire trop, je ferais mieux d'aller me fumer un joint dehors plutôt que de rester ici…._

Elle s'était décidé quand:

«Tiens prends celui-ci, tu y trouveras ton bonheur….»

Lily leva les yeux et se trouva devant un jeune homme …. Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et avait de longs cheveux noirs négligés, les lèvres super fines et des yeux globuleux, Lily fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de dire merci:

«On peut savoir ce que ca peut te foutre!!»

Et oui Lily n'avait pas vraiment changé, elle adorait toujours faire chier son petit monde:

«J'essaye de t'aider, tu es nouvel et perdu dans cette bibliothèque…»

Lily fronça les sourcils pris le livre et le parcourut rapidement:

«Ouais bah c'est cool, c'est sympa!!»

«Essaierais-tu de me dire merci!!??»

Lily sourit:

«Si on veut!»

«Alors de rien, moi c'est rogue, severus rogue!!»

«Lily, Lily Evans!!»

Lily lui sera la main c'était la première personne qui venait lui parler, elle était fière d'elle et kiss qui disait qu'elle était associable

_D'un autre coté, rogue doit pas être monsieur populaire, m'en fous, chui fière de moi, na!_

«J'en ai marre de ce devoir, ca te dirait un peu de 7chich??»

Ca c'était tout Lily proposer de la drogue à une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis 1 minute, elle ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais c'était comme ça, elle était comme ca, la drogue c'était sa vie

_Si kiss me voyait je passerai un très mauvais quart d'heure_

Rogue fronça les sourcils:

«Un peu de quoi?? «

Lily sourit:

«Tu verras, il te suffit de me suivre, enfin si tu es assez courageux pour ça??»

Rogue sourit à son tour et aida Lily à ramasser ces affaires et ils quittèrent ensemble la bibliothèque

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

James et Sirius se dirigeaient vers le stade pour leur entrainement dorénavant journalier de quiditch la nuit tombait doucement sur poudlard, et une légère brume s'était levée, le premier match contre les serdaigles approchait et ils devaient être prêt:

«Christal a accepté de te laisser t'entrainer ce soir, quel exploit!!» se moqua Sirius

« Ouais, c'est ca, moque toi, mais je te signale que c'est moi qui aurait droit à un massage à la fin pas toi!!»

Sirius sourit et se tut, instinctivement James sut que Sirius allait lui parler d'elle:

« Pas la peine je sais ce que tu vas dire!!»

«Elle me fait de la peine James, elle est si seul!»

«Elle a kiss!!»

Sirius éclata de rire:

«La jalousie t'aveugle jamsounet!»

«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et je ne suis pas jaloux!»

Sirius s'arrêta brusquement et James se retourna pour voir ce qui l'avait arrêté, Sirius regardait vers un des arbres du parc, au dessus duquel Lily avait élue domicile, elle était nonchalamment endormie sur l'une des branches de l'arbre centenaire en train de fumer il ne savait quoi encore et regardait vers le ciel, mais ce qui fit que son sang ne fit qu'un tour c'était que sa tête était posé sur les cuisses de ROGUE!!!!!

Ni une ni deux, James s'élança vers l'arbre:

«James calme toi!!» lui cria sirius

Mais James n'entendait plus rien, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était SA Lily avec la pire racaille de poudlard, le detesteur officiel des sorciers aux parents moldus, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais du la laisser une seconde seule, elle était incapable de prendre soin d'elle toute seule, c'était à lui de la protéger, il ne permettrait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal

_C'est pour mon père que je fais ca seulement pour mon père _essayait t'il de se convaincre

Mais à l'intérieur de lui il savait qu'il était capable de tuer n'importe qui pour avoir osé la toucher, James arriva au pied de l'arbre, Lily se rendit compte de sa présence éclata de rire et lui lança dédaigneuse:

«Regardez qui est là, monsieur Potter en personne!! Qu'est ce qu'il ya?? Cet arbre appartient à ta famille depuis des générations et tu as peur que je le salisse avec mes jolies petites fesses» Demanda une Lily hilare

_Je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre de tes fesses ma rouquine_ pensa t'il

James la regarda, elle avait les yeux injectés de sans et les joues toute rouge, elle n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal, mais elle était plus belle encore que dans son souvenir, cette semaine passée était un supplice, il s'était empêché de la regarder, de lui parler, de la sentir, mais c'était SA drogue elle était si unique, comment ne pas adorer son sourire, ces beaux cheveux roux et son franc parler?? Toutes les filles y compris christal lui paraissaient fade à coté de Sa Lily, et ce salle con qui osait la toucher, lui parler, alors que lui était condamné à ne jamais faire partie d'elle il lui jeta un regard meurtrier:

«Descend de là tout de suite!!» lui ordonna t'il «et éloigne toi de rogue!!»

Lily se releva et sourit:

«Pourquoi??»

« Parce que tu es droguée, tu te donnes en spectacle, descend ou je monte te chercher!

«Potter reste où tu es, je ne vois pas ce que ca peut te faire!!» lui ordonna rogue

«Bien envoyé severus!!» l'applaudit Lily « et je ne suis as droguée!!»

James regarda douloureusement Lily sourire à son pire ennemi, ce sourire qu'il aurait tellement adoré lui être destiné, à lui et rien qu'à lui

«Rogue reste en dehors de ça» lui ordonna James

«Lily descend!!» cria Sirius cette fois qui l'avait rejoint

«Euuuuuuuuh….» Commença Lily « non!!»

James agrippa sa baguette et:

« Tu l'auras voulu…._Wingarium__ leviosa!!!»_

«James non!!» cria Sirius mais trop tard ….

Lily s'envola et atterrit sur la terre ferme, elle ne put rester sur ces deux jambes et tomba comme une poupée désarticulée la tête la première à plat ventre, James s'avança et essaya de la relever, mais rogue avait quitté son perchoir et avait apparemment la même intention que lui:

«Éloigne-toi d'elle Potter!!»

James lui fit face et se prépara à jeter le pire sort possible pour punir ce sale con quand:

«Qu'est ce qui se passe ici??»

James se retourna vivement, christal était là avec Jade une de ses amies, pas celle que James préférait, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure amie de christal puisqu'elle passait son temps à faire des allusions à James, combien il serait mille fois mieux avec elle, combien elle était douée dans des taaaas de domaines, elles le regardaient toutes les deux apparemment perplexes:

«James!!» l'apostropha Sirius

«quoi??» cria James

«Lily, elle s'est toujours pas relevé!!»

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**When****it****doesn't****rain****it****snows****Yes**** the cookie ****crumbles**** but in ****who's**** hand?****All ****things****said**** and all ****things****done****Life ****is**** short****Oh I ****am****young**** but I have ****aged****Waited long to seize the ****day****All ****things****said**** and ****plenty****done****Life's****too**** short****Oh, Oh, ****Could****this****be****Oh, Oh, ****Could****this****be**** the ****day****I've**** waited for?****Another****door**** to ****peek**** in ****through****The ****floor****is****filthy****But the ****couch****is**** clean.****At**** the end of the ****day****That's****another****day**** gone.****Life ****is**** short, oh, life ****is**** short.****Oh, Oh, ****Could****this****be****Oh, Oh, ****Could****this****be**** the ****day****I've**** waited for?****Ba, ****ba****ba****ba****ba****, etc.****Oh I ****am****young**** but I have ****aged****Waited long to seize the ****day****All ****things****said**** and ****plenty****done****Oh I ****am****young**** but I have a ****past****Traveled**** far to ****find**** the ****start****Yes**** I ****am****scared**** and ****I've**** been ****burnt****But life ****is**** short.****Oh, Oh, ****Could****this****be****Oh, Oh, ****Could****this****be**** the ****day****I've**** waited for?**

_Humm….. __Sympa__ la chanson, dommage que les travaux fasse autant de bruit…….merdeeeee __ce n'est__ pas des travaux c'__est__ ta tête, mais la musique elle vient d'où, attend__ez__ chui __où__Bon__ ouvre les yeux doucement,__ doucement, voilà…__ ouvre les!!_

«Mademoiselle Evans, heureuse de vous revoir!!»

Lily referma aussitôt les yeux….

_Merde, chui à l'infirmerie, chui vraiment dans la merde__…. Ou alors c'est un autre cauchemar je préférais l'ancien, peut-être si je me concentre…._

«Ouvrez les yeux mademoiselle, vous n'échapperez pas à nos questions comme ca!!»

«Ah alors il ya une autre méthode qui marche???» demanda Lily pleine d'espoir

L'infermière soupira

«Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais vous revoir très souvent??»

Elle quitta la pièce, Lily se releva, la pièce était éclairée par les rayons du soleil, il devait être environ midi, c'était le matin, elle avait du dormir toute la nuit comme une masse!

_J'étais__vraiment__ défoncé!!!_

Les événements de la veille lui revinrent brusquement à la mémoire

«Vous pouvez entrer monsieur Potter elle est réveillée!!»

_Potter?? Je__ dois être encore un peu défoncé_

Mais James faisait déjà son entrée dans l'infirmerie en silence, il s'immobilisa un instant devant elle, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, il avait aussi ôté ces lunettes et ces cheveux étaient encore plus en batail que d'habitude, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soit il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, avait-il passé la nuit à son chevet?? Il la regarda intensément, les images de son rêve, pardon, cauchemar lui revinrent brusquement en mémoire et elle rougit et baissa pour la première fois les yeux, il s'assit sur son lit mis deux doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête et lui dit d'une voix roque:

«Lily, promets moi que tu ne prendras plus jamais de drogue» il ajouta à sa plus grande surprise «S'il te plait!!»

Lily était tellement choqué, presque hypnotisée par ses beaux yeux chocolat, qu'elle hocha la tête comme dans un rêve, sans même se rendre compte dans quoi elle s'engageait, James sourit comme soulagé et lui prit la main qu'il caressa de ses lèvres en un baiser furtif :

«Bien…» Murmura-t-il « j'ai eu tellement peur, tu ne bougeais plus…..J'ai cru que…. Mais tu es là maintenait, n'est ce pas??»

Il lui caressa encore une fois la main comme pour être sur qu'elle était bien réelle, et sans attendre sa réponse il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, James venait de l'embrasser, il avait été inquiet, pour elle?? Il voulait qu'elle ne prenne plus rien?? Elle comptait pour lui? Elle devait surement rêver, mais….

«Lily….»

Lily toujours sous le choc se retourna vers un kiss la mine sombre

_ O….o_

«C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois kiss, ils t'ont menti, c'est une conspiration!!»

«Ferme là!!» cria t'il en pénétrant dans sa chambre «depuis quand??»

«Depuis quand quoi??» demanda t'elle

Le regard que lui jeta kiss la dissuada de continuer sur cette voix:

«Deux ans peut être trois!!» répondit –elle gênée

«Qui?? Qui t'en refile??»

Lily se tut….

«C'est Sarah, hein?? « Devant le silence de Lily il continua « c'est toujours Sarah… écoute moi très bien, je t'interdis de reprendre cette merde, je t'interdis de reparler à Sarah, plus jamais!!»

Lily fronça les sourcils et alors qu'elle allait commencer sa longue tirade de « mais pour qui tu te prends??? T'es pas mon père (parle à ma main ) que je sache j'a encore le droit de…etc.» kiss s'avança vers elle et la gifla de toutes ces forces, Lily accusa le cou, et le regarda intensément:

«Plus jamais!!!»

Kiss tourna les talons et quitta la pièce…

Lily ne dit rien, elle ne lui en voulait même pas, elle le comprenait, il avait déjà perdu quelqu'un comme ca, elle le comprenait, il ne voulait pas la perdre elle non plus pour ca, il avait déjà perdu l'amour de sa vie comme ca, à cause de ça, il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, il avait déjà perdu Sarah….

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

«Laisse moi deviner, je suis la cause de tout ça, et tu es interdite de 7chich, de 7ouloum et autres pour le reste de ta vie!!!»

«Ouais, c'est un peu près ca!!»

Lily lui sourit, Sarah était heureuse de retrouver Lily même si elle aurait aimé que ce soit dans d'autres conditions et pas à l'infirmerie mais plutôt dans un bar entouré de musique et de beaux mecs:

«Et en passant il t'a aussi interdit de me revoir, de me reparler et même de repenser à moi!»

«Ouais» lui assura Lily

«Comme au bon vieux temps!»

«Je pense pas, là il avait l'air sérieux!!»

«Je sais, il est toujours sérieux, mais il ne résiste jamais à mon charme» ajouta t'elle en envoyant un clin d'œil suggestif à son amie

Sarah adorait tout tourner en dérision mais elle savait que kiss devait être très en colère contre elle , qu'il devait la haïr encore plus si c'était possible de détruire sa petite Lily comme elle s'était détruite, le jour où il avait découvert qu'elle se droguait il lui avait aussitôt demandé, non demandé n'est pas le bon mot, il lui avait plutôt ordonner d'arrêter mais pour elle c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas décrocher elle avait pénétré dans un cercle vicieux et elle ne pouvait s'en défaire, il avait commencé par la supplier puis c'était les menaces et enfin il avait fini par la quitter, un jour de mai, alors qu'elle était trop défoncer pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, il l'avait regardé avec tellement de pitié et de déception dans le regard qu'elle aurait préféré mourir puis il lui avait dit «c'est fini…» comme ca, sans rien ajouter, il avait tourné les talons et l'avait laissé dans le rebord d'un trottoir à l'entrée d'une boite de nuit où elle avait passé la moitié de sa nuit, seule, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il aurait du comprendre, savoir pourquoi elle faisait tout ca, elle n'avait pas le choix, il aurait du comprendre, il aurait du la comprendre, il ne l'aimait pas assez pour comprendre, il ne l'aimait plus aujourd'hui, et c'était mieux ainsi, ils étaient resté de bons amis néanmoins préférant se mentir, jusqu'au jour où elle avait quitté les états unis sans le prévenir depuis c'était la guerre…. Elle ne l'avait avoué à personne même pas à Lily, mais le jour où kiss l'avait quitté Sarah avait senti qu'une partie d'elle-même la quittait pour ne plus jamais lui revenir, il l'avait quitté comme ca, en lui disant qu'elle n'était qu'une junky, qu'elle devait se soigner, elle l'avait déçu, elle le savait, et depuis ce jour elle essayait de son mieux de ne pas déranger à l'image de droguée qu'il avait d'elle

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, tu as abusé?? «

«Ouais si on veut, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, fallait bien que je me détende!!»

Sarah sourit:

«Ouais, je te comprend, dans ma maison tout le monde pense que je suis une sang de bourbe, personne ne me parle, c'est marrant, ils croient que ca me fait quelque chose»

Devant le silence de son amie, Sarah ajouta:

«Et toi??»

Lily ne répondit pas:

«Laisse moi deviner, c'est James»

«Oui et non, ce mec est une énigme»

Sarah éclata de son rire, Lily était bien la seule à ne pas se rendre compte que James l'avait dans la peau, même la copine de ce dernier christal s'en était rendu compte, poudlard en entier au demeurant:

«Lily, il ya une rumeur qui court à poudlard!!»

«Je sais rogue m'en a parlé, moi et James, crac crac boom boom»

«Ouais c'est ca, quelle positi…. attend une minute, c'est qui rogue??»

«Il est dans ta maison, c'est un grand mec de longs cheveux un peu gras …»

«Ne continues pas, je sais qui c'est….»

«Ouais bah c'est n'importe quoi, moi et James, pff…. Les gens ne savent plus quoi inventer!!!»

«Tu as eu des ennuis??»

«Ouais, je suis collé tous les samedis de ce mois!!»

«C'est moche!!»

«À qui le dis-tu!!»

Sarah n'avait pas fait exprès de rendre Lily dépendante, non elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait mais la vérité était tout autre, kiss était toujours si gentille, si prévenant avec Lily et elle il la traitait comme la pire des moins que rien, Sarah adorait Lily c'était sa famille, elle se serait tuer plutôt que de lui faire du mal, oui elle préférait mourir, mais sans s'en rendre compte elle le lui en avait fait, ca devait arrêter:

«Peut être que tu devrais freiner ta consommation!!»

Lily lui jeta un regard courroucé:

«Tu ne vas quand même pas t'y mettre aussi, ça devient n'importe quoi, je peux arrêter quand je veux, c'est juste que là je veux pas!!»

«C'est ce que disent tout les dépendants»

_Y compris moi!!_

Lily soupira et répondit:

«J'ai promis à kiss et James d'arrêter, je peux toujours essayer quelques semaines, je vais voir ce que ca va donner d'être tout le temps sobre!»

Lily et Sarah partirent dans un grand éclat de rire

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter aussi, ca te ferait du bien, tu sais!!»

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas, qu'elle en avait besoin pour oublier des souffrances plus que physiques, des souffrances morales que lui causaient ceux qu'elle aimait le plus sur terre, ces parents, kiss… comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle a enduré toutes ces années où elle était loin d'eux, prisonnière à leur insu??

«MOI j'arrête quand je veux»

Lily la regarda fixement mais n'ajouta rien du tout, et Sarah l'en remercia silencieusement, elle mentait, elles le savaient toutes les deux, mais à quoi bon se l'avouer??

Sarah aida Lily à ramasser ses affaires et elles quittèrent ensemble l'infirmerie….

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent joyeusement le long du trajet qui les mena vers la grande salle, oubliant leur conversation un peu trop sérieuse à leur gout, elles y pénétrèrent en rigolant, un grand silence s'installa alors dans la salle qui quelques secondes plus tôt était plus que brûlante, les deux jeunes filles de turent brusquement se demandant la raison de ce silence elles relevèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers la table des serpentards où elles avaient décidé de diner ce soir.

Elles s'assirent dans le coint le plus éloigné des autres élèves et se mirent à manger de bon appétit en oubliant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elles

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

James jeta pour la millième fois un regard vers la table des serpentard où Lily était assise avec Sarah et son nouvel meilleur ami rogue, elle ne voulait toujours pas comprendre …

_Comprendre quoi mon vieux?? Que tu l'as dans la peau…._

Quand il avait découverte qu'elle était inerte qu'elle ne bougeait plus, il avait senti tout le poids du monde s'écraser sur ses épaules, il avait senti son cœur s'arrêtait de battre, sa raison le quitter et son souffle se couper, il s'était précipité sur elle, bousculé tout le monde et l'avait directement emmené à l'infirmerie, comment est ce qu'un si petit corps pouvait ingurgité autant de drogue, comment et pourquoi est ce qu'elle se faisait autant de mal??

Il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle se fasse ça, là elle était loin de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il voulait tellement faire, tellement comprendre pourquoi, et il voulait surtout qu'elle s'éloigne de rogue, et de la table de serpentard pour qui elle était une cible de choix, christal qui était assise à côté de lui suivit son regard et fronça les sourcils:

«Tu ne penses pas m'avoir fait assez de tort comme ca James, arrête tout de suite!! Tout le monde nous regarde!!»

James la regarda:

«Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, c'est compris??»

Chrsital se renfourgua, sourit lui prit le bras et lui susurra:

«Excuse moi mon amour, mais tu sais que je suis très jalouse, je sais que tu ne t'intéresserais jamais à une fille comme ça, c'est impossible»

«Oui…. Impossible» murmura-t-il

«Hey James, ça te dirait une petite visite à la table des serpentard??» demanda Sirius à côté de lui

_Très alléchante cette idée_ pensa t'il

«Quelqu'un à eu la même idée que vous apparemment, et vous a devancé!» nota Remus

«Et il n'a pas l'air très heureux!!» ajouta quedveur

James se retourna pour voir kiss se diriger vers Lily, lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, la saisir par le bras et la ramener vers la table des gryffondord, et devant un James abasourdi elle se laissa faire en souriant à Sarah et lui envoyant un clin d'œil, ces deux derniers vinrent s'asseoir devant James à côté de Remus:

«Salut la compagnie!!» commença Lily

«Salut la rouquine!!» répondit Sirius

Lily roula les yeux et lui dit:

«Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça te plairait que je t'appelle beau brun??»

Et alors que Sirius allait répondre:

«Non ne répond pas, pas la peine!!!»

Délibéré ou pas, Lily ignorait complètement kiss assis à côté d'elle, ce dernier discutait avec Franck londubat et sa petite amie Alice

«Lily, on a des devoirs en enchantements, si tu veux je peux te les passer, comme tu as raté le dernier cours» proposa galamment Remus

«Merci Remus, ca me ferait vraiment ziziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir»

Elle se servit un jus de citrouille devant un James surprit, si elle ne le lui avait pas promis il aurait vraiment cru qu'elle était drogué

«Tu te sens bien??» demanda quedveur

«Elle doit être droguée…. Encore» ajouta perfidement christal

Lily sourit et répondit:

«Non je ne suis pas droguée, je suis juste de bonne humeur, tu sais ce que ça veux dire je suppose??»

Et alors que christal allait répondre elle ajouta:

«Non répond pas à cette question toi non plus, la réponse est plutôt clair!»

James se demandait ce qui pouvait la rendre d'aussi bonne humeur… il continua à manger en ignorant Lily, il était temps de prendre ces distances avec elle!!

_Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde!!_

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

« Le duc de Weinberg était l'un des plus grand sorciers de grande Bretagne, on lui doit notamment la découverte de l'utilisation du basilique dans de nombreuses potions il naquit en 1435 lors de la première moitié…….»

Sirius faisait vraiment de son mieux pour suivre mais c'était vraiment mission impossible et pourtant il faisait tout son possible

_Tu peux mentir aux autres mais pas à toi-même quand même_

Il jeta un regard circulaire, James s'était littéralement endormi et ronflait même un peu, Remus toujours aussi studieux continuait à prendre des notes, quedveur quand à lui jouait avec une petite boule enchantée à l'attrapeur, il continua son inspection et par mégarde

_Je vous le jure _

Il aperçu Sarah qui était juste à coté de lui et qui s'était endormie aussi, elle était complètement affalé sur son bureau et ces beau cheveux bruns lui cachaient le visage tourné vers lui, la jupe de l'uniforme qui lui paraissait d'habitude tellement guindée était relevé un peu trop haut, il pouvait ainsi à loisir regarder ces langues jambes dorées parle soleil, des jambes divines, bien galbés, exactement comme il les aimait, cette fille était un mystère à elle seule, il ne l'avait jamais vu autrement qu'en sourire, un sourire enjôleur, charmant, elle était le diable incarnée, elle ne lui parlait jamais, ne le regardait même pas; ne cherchait pas sa compagnie, alors qu'il ne demandait que ça, ce qui était en soit assez déstabilisant, il aurait préféré qu'elle soit comme toutes les autres filles du bahut et qu'elle lui tombe directement dans les bras mais ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire des efforts pour avoir une fille, et c'étai son sport préféré après le quiditch… il continua son inspection ,à chaque inspiration sa jupe se relevait un peu plus, et puis à un moment où la jupe se releva encore plus haut, il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal….. Une longue cicatrice qui lui courait en haut de sa cuisse, il fronça les sourcils, comment elle avait bien pu se faire ça??Cette cicatrice était très bizarre, on dirait qu'elle avait été faite par…. Noooon, un fouet??

Comment il le savait?? Ces parents n'étaient pas vraiment des adeptes de «va dans ta chambre, privé de dessert» comme méthode de punition, il pouvait mieux que personne reconnaitre des marques de fouets, son dos en étaient pleins!!

Il se pencha un peu plus pour être sur:

«Ça va?? La vue te plait?? Je ne te dérange pas??» Lui murmura une voix au dessus de lui alors qu'il s'était approché de la jeune fille

Il était si surpris que sa chaise bascula latéralement et il tomba sur terre avec bruit et fracas:

«Monsieur black» commença le professeur Binns « je vous comprends c'est très surprenant de savoir que seulement à 20 ans le duc avait déjà fait autant de découvertes, mais veuillez refrénez vos ardeurs»

«Oui monsieur, je vais faire de mon mieux mais il faut dire que je suis sous le choc, 20 ans, waaaaaaaaaaaa!!»

Sirius se releva vivement et se remis à sa place alors que le prof continuait son exposé de la même voix monocorde, Sirius risqua un regard vers Sarah et il fut tellement surpris qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse encore une fois ….. Elle ne souriait pas, c'était même tout le contraire elle lui jetait un regard meurtrier, et Sirius sourit bêtement, elle ne souriait pas….

«««««««««««««««««««««

Sarah quitta en vrac la salle de classe sans attendre Lily, elle avait la tête ailleurs

_Il avait remarqué quelque chose??_

_Nooon__, il n'es__t pas aussi perspicace que ça!!_

Sarah s'obligea à sourire, il n'avait rien vu, c'était juste un obsédé, il voulait juste se rincer les yeux c'est tout, il n'avait rien vu du tout, personne ne savait, personne:

«Tu pourrais m'attendre!!» la sermonna Lily qui l'avait rejointe en courant

Sarah sourit:

«Excuse-moi!!»

Elles avancèrent ensemble quand elles se firent doubler par les maraudeurs, elle eut alors un trait de génie:

«Pss pss leghzal» commença t'elle dans sa langue natale

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent choqués de se faire draguer si ouvertement, en même temps Sarah en fit de même vers Lilly l'air choquée:

«Voyons Lily, je ne t'ai pas appris ces mots pour l'utiliser contre ces beaux messieurs!!»

Lily sourit habituée à ce genre de comportement avec Sarah:

«Excusez moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!!» s'excusa t'elle en souriant

«Lily tu devrais savoir te tenir voyons, d'autres devraient en faire de même» ajouta t'elle en jetant un regard meurtrier à Sirius

Ce dernier souriait aussi stupidement que tout à l'heure comme si ça lui faisait plaisir de la faire enrager, elle le regarda surprise et continua d'avancer quand James prit Lily par le bras et la fit pivoter pour lui faire face:

«Aie, James, qu'est ce qui te prend tu me fais mal??» cria Lily aussitôt

James sourit et lui dit:

«Lily, Lily, Lily qu'est ce que je vais bien faire de toi??»

Puis il la lâcha et continua son chemin suivis de Remus et quedveur:

«Ah te voilà Lily je te cherchais!!» commença kiss « Sarah!» la salua t'il

«Kiss» continua t'elle un sourire aux lèvres

«Tu viens Lily on a cours de botanique, on est en retard!!»

«J'arrive» Lily se retourna vers Sarah pour lui dire au revoir mais celle-ci la devança:

«Lily Lily, que vais-je bien pourvoir faire de toi??»

Lily lui tira la langue et s'élança à la suite de kiss laissant Sarah toute seule

_Comme d'habitude…_

_«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««_

_ J'ai une ou deux idées de ce que tu pourrais faire avec moi…._

Lily s'éclaircit les idées et se concentra sur son devoir de potions, leur professeur leur avait dit qu'il était pour dans deux semaines mais Lily préférait le faire maintenant…. elle aurait du temps vide comme ça…. Oui mais pour faire quoi??

_Résumons la situation, je peux plus me droguer, kiss veut plus que je parle à sarah, quoique ca ne me freine pas vraiment, et ca fait environ deux semaines que __j'ai__ pas vu le petit cul de James…._

Lily s'arrêta brusquement, comment cette idée avait pu s'insinuer dans ses pensées?? Comment??

_Tu te le demande??_

« Lily rogue est à l'extérieur et demande à te voire!!» l'informa Alice

Lily sourit, Alice était la seule fille de tout poudlard à part Sarah qui acceptait encore de lui parler depuis que cette stupide rumeur avait vu le jour elle était la fille la plus détestée de tout poudlard, mais elle s'en foutait un peu, ce qui lui manquait le plus c'était du 7chich

_Mon royaume pour une taffe_

«Severuuuus, saluuut, tu tombes bien je m'ennuyais!!»

«Ça te dirait une visite de poudlard??»

«ouaiiiiiis, ca serait sympa!!»

«Alors il vaut mieux que tu es le meilleur guide de poudlard non??» demanda un voix derrière elle

_Encore lui!!!!On est marié ou quoi?? _

_««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««_

Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, mais sincèrement, l'une de nous est en vacc alors le prochain chapitre ne sera vraiment pas long à venir, on aimerait vraiment avoir vos points de vue, et peut être vos conseils, positifs ou négatifs, les critiques sont toujours bienvenus, bon place aux réponses de toutes les reviwes respectiveset ah oui la chanson que Lily entend alors qu'elle dort et celle des butterfly boucher « life is short» je suis sur que vous connaissez tous, elle est troooop bien:

**Puky**: merciii veryyy big smiiiile, en fait on sait toujours pas combien elle aura de chapitre cette fic, mais bon elle est partie pour durer, en fait on n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de faire évoluer une quelquonc relation entre rogue et Lily mais tu nous en as donné l'idée alors on c'est dit pourquoi pas, alors voilà c'est à nous de te dire merci, et on espère que tu n'es pas déçu et que ca t'a plu allé toute!!!

**Lily fol œil**:niark, niark, ouiiii on est des monstres, des sorcières, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (c'est notre rire de sorcière, convaincant??) et ouiii Lily est partie pour bien s'amuser avec James et Sirius ( je le serais aussi à sa place!!) mais pas seulement, suspeeeeeense, merciiii encore une fois et toute!!!

**kritari** we're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!! soooo backkkkkkkkkkkkk, merciiiiiiiiii pour la reviwe et on espère que tu te rejouis autat sinon plus!! ;)

**Lily003:** merci! ca fait vraiment chaud au cœur, et on espère avoir encore et toujours de tes nouvelles, bisouuuu!!

**Lexou** ce qu'elle pense de poudlard?? pas que du bien apparemment, et oui tu connais notre lily … toujours la même, on espère que ca t'a plu, merciiii!!

**Angel ****lily** on est complètement totalement et à 100 marocaines, et on est heureuse d'avoir une fan marocaine, c'est sympa, alors choukraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

**Tchingtchong**alors tu es là ou pas?? parce que tu ns a dit de compter sur toi, alors c'est ce qu'on fait, on a eu raison?? merciii pour la reviwe et on espère te lire bientôt, merciii encore!!

**Rebecca black:** sarah est un personnage qu'on a vraiment essayé de rendre le plus crédible possible, c'est vraiment un personnage qu'on aime bien, on a fait d'elle une maroccaine comme nous, on espère qu'elle vous plait bien, parce que nous on l'adore, et on espère que ce chapitre t'a plut et merciii pour ta reviwe!! bis!

**Surimi:** toujours aussi heureuse de nous lire?? on est désolé pour les fautes, c'est que qu'on écrit on fait le plus vite possible pour que vs ayez un chapitre le plus vite possible, mais on va essayer d'rranger tout ca, on espère quand même que ce chapitre t'a plut, merci pour ta critique et noooon on est pas faché, c'est toujours constructif, alors merciiiii et touuuute!!

**Coshilla** notre fervente lectrice mais aussi effrayante lool, on est des sadiques, on assume complètement et on adooore vous faire souffrir, nnon on deconne, ca fait toujours ziziiiir de lire vos commentaires wellah, alors continues surtout! bisouuu

**Sandrine:** mais la suite la voilà la voilouuuu, ca te plait?? on espère vraiment, encore merci pour ta reviwe!!!!bis!!

**Une lectrice qui passe par là: **Chère lectrice qui passe par là, les végétariens peuvent manger du poisson en fin c'est ce que je crois après je peux toujours avoir tort, je n'ai pas la science infuse même si j'aimerai bien bon bah on te dit merci pour ta reviwe et toute

**Iemanjinha** la suite c'est maitenanttt, enjooooy et dis nous ce que tu en penses, merciii encore, bisouuuu!

bon on a essayé de répondre aux reviwes du dernier chapitre on remercie aussi **zofia****lils****, goglu, miss ****enola****adams****oz's****, concession, ****marion****lili****golumenta,jobenabs****lilynatou****tite**** dia, ambre, ****chibinette****fabeulus****miOo****, caroline, ****evlili****alice****sark****audrey****susybones****, perruche ****cavenole****, trinity1412, marine, ****lycan**** vans….**

**Merci, merci à tous, on vous adore tous, merci encore pour la barre des 100, ****happyyyyyyyyyyyy**** et puis à la ****prochaiiiiine**

**LES F2**


End file.
